Yo aqui, tu alla ¿y el amor donde esta?
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Hermione termina su infeliz matrimonio con Draco y vuelve a lo muggle, el fantasma de George sigue ¿Draco se resignara a perder a su esposa? Viktor vuelve por Herm ¿Krum se casara con ella y la hara feliz? CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Recuerdos del doloroso pasado

_**Yo aquí, tu allí ¿Y donde esta el amor?**_

Por Claudia Granger

Basado en hechos de la vida real

Introducción:

Una joven bruja de nombre Hermione Jane Granger después de terminar su infeliz matrimonio con Draco Lucius Malfoy, vuelve a apegarse a las cosas del mundo muggle y conocerá gracias a Internet a un joven muggle del cual se enamorará ¿podrá sobrevivir un amor de lejos, solos sostenido por E-mail? ¿Draco se resignara a perder a su esposa por un desconocido online? ¿Un muggle podrá enamorarse de una bruja estando tan lejos de ella? ¿Serán sinceros entre si y con ellos mismos? ¿Hermione podrá decidir entre el amor que siente por el desconocido virtual o volverá a las redes de su ex – marido? ¿Se llegaran a conocer? ¿De verdad sienten amor ellos dos? ¿El amor puede surgir en Internet? ¿Puedes amar a un sin cara?

_Capitulo Uno: Recuerdos del pasado_

Empiezo a narrar mi historia presentándome: mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger tengo 23 años en la actualidad, tengo un trabajo muggle después de querer desligarme de lo que fue mi mundo durante tantos años, estuve casada por dos con la persona con quien jamás creí que llegaría a compartir pero eso ya no es parte de mi presente, la historia que voy a contar es nada mas y nada menos que mi historia luego de salir del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

- Ya llegaste – dijo la voz de mi esposo, Draco Lucius Malfoy – ves la hora que es?

En el momento que empiezo a narrar teníamos dos años de matrimonio, yo contaba con 21 y una bella hija llamada Erika que en ese momento tenia un añito (yo siempre había estado fascinada por la historia de los vikingos y se lo puse en honor a Erico el Rojo) teníamos demasiados problemas después de que yo, embarazada de mi hija, descubriera que Draco me engañaba con una mujer mayor que el, mucho mas adinerada que el mismo, pues el lo había perdido todo después de que su padre lo desheredara públicamente por casarse conmigo y ambos tuviéramos que vivir de nuestro trabajo.

- Si, lo se, me quede con unas amigas – eso era una mentira manifiesta, yo nunca he tenido realmente amigas, en ese momento, yo completamente desenamorada de Draco, estaba empezando a salir con una persona que conocí gracias a mi trabajo, un apuesto joven cuatro años mayor que yo, perro era tanto el sufrimiento que me causaba mi infeliz matrimonio que por simplemente tratar de darle a mi hija un hogar como se debe y mi miedo a enfrentarme de nuevo sola a la vida

- Son las diez y media – dijo Draco inexpresivo

- Discúlpame, no me di cuenta del tiempo – dije yo

Los remordimientos de conciencia no me dejaban vivir en paz, quería escapar de mi desgraciada vida pero no tenia el valor suficiente

Draco se acerco para besarme, desde hacia muchísimo tiempo mi boca respondía mecánicamente pero mi corazón hace mucho que estaba congelado, sin embargo, la culpa me hizo voltear la cara y Draco se quedo extrañado

- Te pasa algo Hermione? – pregunto

- Me siento mal – mi excusa preferida – creo que me iré a dormir de inmediato

Esa noche, había cometido la primera infidelidad de mi vida, mientras una parte de mi ser decía que ojo por ojo y diente por diente, la otra

Decía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y la final esa fue la que gano

- Draco – levante la voz para llamarlo – ven aquí por favor

Me sentía muy atraída por la persona con quien estaba saliendo, pero esa no fue tanto la razón por la que decidí romper, mi matrimonio había empezado a agonizar casi desde empezar, así que creí que era lo mejor para ambos

- Quiero que nos separemos – dijo ella sin mirarlo

- De que hablas? Tu no estarás diciendo que nuestro matrimonio se fue por la borda verdad? - pregunto

- Si Draco, eso es lo que digo, quiero que recojas todas tus cosas y te vayas de aquí – conteste

- NO PUEDES HACER ESO... – grito Draco

- Por favor, es lo mejor para todos, ya no nos queremos, ya yo no quiero dormir contigo mucho menos acostarme contigo – dije algo nerviosa

- TU NO ME VAS A DEJAR... ES POR OTRO VERDAD? TE ESTAS VIENDO CON OTRO? – gritaba Draco fúrico

- Tu sabes que hace mucho tiempo que esto no funciona, lo que quiero es terminar y terminar bien, que podamos hablar y se amigos por el bien de la niña – decía yo viendo una golpiza venir

Draco en ese momento me agarro por el cuello con una sola mano (era extremadamente fuerte en comparación conmigo) y me estaba ahogando

- sue...suelta..me – musite medio asfixiada

Draco me soltó al momento, me miro con ojos de intenso odio y después de gritarme un buen rato se encerró en nuestra habitación, yo me fui a la anexa y me la pase llorando

Al día siguiente se fue de la casa y se llevo todas sus cosas, al verlo marchar y al ver como mi vida era sol pedazos de lo que una vez fue, no pude aguantar y di rienda suelta al llanto, lloraba por mi, por el por todos los años que habíamos estado juntos primero como novios luego después de casados

Draco siguió visitándome casi a diario, mi relación con aquel fugaz personaje había resultado ser el más grande fracaso de mi vida, algo humillante luego de enterarme de la cruda verdad, pero igual me propuse salir adelante por mi misma costara lo que fuera, como me sentía sola e indefensa (siempre he sido muy vulnerable e insegura pese a la imagen que todos han tenido siempre de mi) aceptaba su presencia y luego de unos cinco meses acepte que volviese a la casa, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, luego de dos meses la casa se había vuelto a convertir en la sucursal del infierno, tanto que decidí viajar dos semanas con Erika para descansar de los problemas, pero Draco, que había aprendido a usar el teléfono (yo viaje de manera muggle) me llamaba todas las noches a preguntarme de mala manera cuando volvería

Cuando teníamos apenas casi cuatro meses la situación era insostenible, yo no quería estar en casa donde me veía obligada a vivir dormir comer y estar con Draco y le pedí por segunda vez que se marchara, luego de una pelea peor que la primera donde la mayoría de mis cosas fueron rotas en su furia se marcho no antes de intentar pegarme con todas sus ganas, yo salí de la casa con miedo bajo una lluvia torrencial y no volví a entrar hasta que Draco finalmente se había quedado dormido


	2. escapar aunque no sea en cuerpo

**Capitulo Dos: Escapar... aunque no sea en cuerpo**

Justo antes de volver por segunda vez, yo me había hecho adicta a un ingenioso invento muggle: Internet, me conectaba casi a diario antes de ir a casa y a veces con el objeto de no llegar temprano a casa, solía escribirles a mis amigos online en diversas partes del mundo y eso hacia mas llevadero mi mundo, algunos, los mas allegados, sabían de mi vida realmente y eran quienes me levantaban el animo cuando mas deprimida me sentía

- (Harry Potter) – Hermione, tienes que enfrentártele, no puedes permitir que destruya tu vida por egoísta

- (Hermione Granger) - no tengo valor, tengo mucho miedo

- (Harry Potter) – si no lo haces, vas a arrepentirte después

- (Hermione Granger) – lo haré, solo espero tener valor

El día que volví a separarme de draco, recuerdo que lo primero que hice fue decírselo a todos ellos y celebrarlo feliz de volver a ser libre para decidir que hacer con mi vida, el trabajo empezó a ocupar casi todo mi tiempo pero aun así seguí conectándome a la red tantas veces como me fuera posible, tenia alrededor de cuatro meses cuando un día paso algo que cambiaria toda mi vida

Estaba en la sala de chateo que solía ir (un grupo cerrado solía ir allí a diario y éramos como una familia) cuando llego alguien nuevo alli

- Hola a todos (dijo)

- Hola nuevo – le contestaron todos

Me abrió una ventana para charlar a solas

- ¿que hace una chica tan inteligente como tu aquí? – yo me ruborice

- Buscando hablar con alguien – conteste

- Ya veo, por la forma de decirlo, parece que eres alguien muy solitaria – apunto

- No sabes cuanto- exclame yo

- mi nombre es George, George Crown – dijo el y el tuyo?

- Hermione Granger – dijo ella tímidamente

Intercambiamos nuestros correos electrónicos personales y empezamos a charlar sobre nuestros gustos y demás, nos habíamos conectado muy bien, teníamos muchas cosas en común aunque vivíamos en piases diferentes

- Lo siento George, pero me tengo que ir – dije con pena, tenia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, exceptuando a mi amigo Harry

- Espero que volvamos a hablar pronto, me has caído muy bien ¿cuando volverás a conectarte?

- No lo se George, tengo mucho trabajo últimamente – había vuelto recientemente al mundo mágico y de verdad que estaba cargada de trabajo en una pequeña tienda del Callejón Diagon, donde trabajaba como encargada, fue lo primero que pude encontrar

- Bueno ¿y que de que me dijiste que trabajabas? – yo me puse colorada

- en una tienda – dije sin dar detalles, George era muggle así que no podía decir nada sobre mi mundo

- ahh, entiendo – contesto – bueno hasta la próxima ocasión

En el trayecto hasta mi casa no deje de pensar en la conversación que tuve con ese individuo

Creo que no tuve casi tiempo en las siguientes dos semanas de revisar mi correo electrónico (el mágico por supuesto que si, aunque discreto) cuando un día domingo, luego de salir temprano del Callejón diagon me dirigí al primer sitio que encontré para meterme a Internet

"tiene 20 correos nuevos"

- Dios si tengo la bandeja llena de Spam me muero – pensé

-George Crown:

- Por Merlín! – dije yo y procedí a abrir el correo de inmediato

"Hola preciosa, he vuelto por la sala y no te he visto y tampoco conectada, te he extrañado y quisiera hablar contigo, respóndeme cuando puedas,

Besos,

George Crown"

Quede perpleja, sinceramente yo no me había acordado de el en todos esos días y me dio algo de pena y le respondí inmediatamente, pero diez minutos después

George Crown acaba de iniciar sesión

- Oh. Oh – pensé y seguí respondiendo mis correos

- Hola preciosa! – me dijo, yo involuntariamente sonreí, estaba últimamente poco acostumbrada a que me dijeran algo agradable, además, yo nunca he sido una belleza, solo una tonta sabelotodo

- hola George, gusto de encontrarte – dije yo

- Me alegro mucho de que estés conectado, recibiste mi correo? – pregunto George

- Si, acabe de responderlo cuando te conectaste? - conteste

- Bueno, sigamos con lo que dejamos el otro día- y de nuevo nos enfrascamos en una charla de horas en la que quedamos para otro día volver a encontrarnos online

La vida continuaba con sus altas y sus bajas y Hermione cada día se obsesionaba con pasar mas tiempo online pero su verdadera vida no le permitía, a siguiente charla que tuvieron fue sumamente importante

- George, quiero decirte algo – dije yo

- dime preciosa – dijo el

- quiero que sepas un par de cosas que quizás hagan que no me hables mas y si no haces, te aseguro que yo sabré comprender

- de que se trata – pregunto George

- Soy divorciada y tengo una hija, aparte de ser algo mayor que tú – dije con creciente temor

- Que pena, alguien que no supo valorarte y mirar cuan valiosa eres Hermione, tener una hija es algo maravilloso aunque yo no lo tenga aun, y el ser mayor no es algo que importe en realidad – yo mire esas palabras incrédula

- De veras no te importa? – pregunte

- No, tu eres una persona muy valiosa, alguien encantadora y el que hayas pasado cosas tan duras me hace admirarte aun mas – dijo y a mi se me aguaron los ojos

Seguimos hablando por mucho rato más

- George, me tengo que ir – dije – se me hace tarde, ya sabes que yo tengo una hora de diferencia que tu

- yo tenia que irme hace rato, pero, realmente no quiero dejar de charlar contigo – comento George

- tanto te gusta? – pregunte yo

- Muchísimo y a ti? – dijo George

- lo mismo digo, por eso es que aun no me he terminado de ir – conteste, en ese momento sonó mi teléfono móvil

- Hermione, que haces, donde estas que aun no has llegado? – pregunto la voz de Draco

- Estoy conectada a Internet, ocupada no puedo irme ahora – conteste yo

- Que se supone que haces – me pregunto Draco inquiriendo

- estoy en la sala, tu sabes – contesté sin dar muchos detalles

-esta bien, te esperare aquí-

- NO! No hace falta – dije yo

- TE ESPERARE AQUI, adiós – y colgó

- Hermione? Sucede algo? – me pregunto George, había olvidado que había conectado la webcam y me vio responder al celular

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien – conteste rápidamente

- No quiero verte mal, si es necesario que te vayas, hazlo, yo entiendo- dijo el

- No te preocupes – dije con esa frase muy común en mí

- Espero que nos veamos pronto, no te has ido y ha te voy a extrañar – dijo y yo sentí un brinco a la altura de estomago muy sospechoso

- Yo también lo voy a sentir, toda la semana – dije

- Hasta el próximo domingo – dijo George

- Adiós, cuídate- le dije con un dejo de tristeza

Ese fue el comienzo de algo inexplicable, que surgió entre nosotros dos, empecé a usar mi hora de almuerzo de vez en cuando para revisar mi correo y enviarle cosas, abrí un space y lo empecé con cosas mías, el se conectaba frecuente y me dejaba bellos mensajes a cada cosa que ponía

- Hermione – me preguntó un día de esos

- si dime – conteste

- Querrías ser mi novia? – pregunto

- Que? – pregunte sin entender

- Se que estamos lejos pero me gustaría tener algo contigo, eres alguien maravillosa y de verdad me gustas – dijo el yo no cabía en mi de la sorpresa

- hablas en serio? – pregunte para ganar tiempo

- Claro que hablo en serio – contesto el sentí un raro cosquilleo en el estomago

- No se que decir – exclame sin reponerme de la sorpresa

- entiendo – dijo el – no te presiono

- Gracias – dije sinceramente – es que me has agarrado tan desprevenida

- Solo quiero que sepas que es muy cierto, de verdad me gustas – dijo el

- Me tengo que ir – dije yo

--------------------------------------------

Es duro afrontar la realidad máxime cuando no sabes cual opción tomar ¿Hermione debería seguir en contacto con ese muggle por Internet? ¿Draco será la mejor elección de Hermione ¿ella no se merecería algo mejor? ¿No fue duramente castigada por su error? A veces la vida nos pone en una encrucijada de decisiones difíciles y nada es mejor en esos casos como un buen consejo

Espero atenta sus Rewiews con sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones acerca de este drama

**ç R E W I E W S **

Por Favor


	3. the hardest part

**Capitulo tres: The hardest part**

"**01/08 Hoy tengo varios días que no se de George, espero que no se haya molestado por mi reacción, espero que podamos seguir en contacto por que de veras me hace muy bien charlar con el, estoy planeando cambiar de trabajo para disponer de algo mas de tiempo, siempre soy yo a la que le falta para poder encontrarme con el en Internet"**

Cerré el cuaderno en que suelo anotar lo que quiero descargar, siempre que me siento agobiada o que quiero analizar algo suelo escribirlo, es la mejor manera (a parte de usar un pensadero, pero no encuentro ninguno en el Callejón Diagon, la verdad es que a las fechas que me había propuesto para conectarme siempre estaba ocupada y no podía hacerlo, a menos que cambiase de empleo, luego de unos días encontré uno que me dejaba bastante tiempo libre pero fue una de las peores decisiones de mi vida

El exceso de tiempo libre que tuve fue la clave para que estuviera casi 5 horas diarias en Internet, a veces no tenia ni que hacer pero igual no me desconectaba y no era por encontrarlo conectado no, era para escapar de la realidad de mi vida, la infernal vida que llevaba; Draco pese a que se había ido de la casa hacia meses seguía controlándome todo, horas de llegada de salida de todo, un día un amigo muggle que conocí por Internet me invito a salir al cine (actividad muggle por la que siento afición) y a Draco no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pasarse la tarde llamándome al teléfono móvil para averiguar que hacia, donde estaba, a que hora llegaría y demás, George siempre sabia a que horas estaría online y charlábamos bastante, el era el único junto con Harry que me ayudaban a sobrellevar la vida que tengo. Justo por esos días entre en otra crisis depresiva.

El control de Draco sobre mi estaba llegando a limites realmente alarmantes y es que incluso empezó a usa Internet para visitar las mismas pagina que yo, consiguió meterse en el mismo circulo de amistades online e incluso hasta discretamente a quitármelas, sigilosamente, mi vida privada dejo de serlo e incluso hubo un momento muy tenso en el Chat

- Hola (DLM)

- hola DLM – le contestaron

- Hola Herm – dijo en público, yo no solía usar mi nombre real sino un seudónimo, eso me hizo ver que sabía perfectamente quien era yo

- George **(en privado) – **le dije apresurada

- ¿que? – me pregunto el

- adivina quien ese que acaba de llegar? – volví a preguntar

- Ni idea – me contesto

- mi ex... cuidado con lo que dices – le dije

- ¿QUEEE? ¿Ese maldito cerdo ha tenido el atrevimiento de entrar aquí? ¿Por que? – contesto enojado el

- Para espiarme, para que mas si esto nunca le ha gustado (como le decía yo que era un mago sangre limpia que detestaba aun lo muggle, si ni siquiera sabia que yo era una bruja autentica) - le conteste

- me las va a pagar... desgraciado, como se aprovecha – exclamo molesto

- cuidado con lo que le dices – le deje nerviosa – mira que ya sospecha algo

- ¿Como sabes que es el? – me pregunto George

- Por que me lo acaba de confirmar, me lo dijo por privado intimidándome - dije yo sin pensar

- maldito cerdo como me gustaría romperle la cara – dijo fúrico

Yo lo único que podía pensar es que menos mal que no estaba cerca, si no, por lo mínimo le echaba una maldición ¿Como salía yo de esta trampa? No podía confesarle toda la verdad a George, pensaría que estaba loca y tampoco podía decirle a Draco que quería que se fuese al infierno por que sabia era capaz de darme una soberana golpiza (sinceramente le tengo miedo y muchas cosas de sumisión las he hecho por el enorme miedo que me inspira) realmente me sentía en un callejón sin salida

Ese día paso tenso, Draco empezó a revisar todas las cosas que escribí en mi blog (averiguo que era, como se usaba y cual era el mío gracias a una "amiga" ) la muy traidora ni se imagina el daño que me hizo a darle eso, leyó una canción que publique dedicándosela a George y allí fue que se armo la gorda

- Donde estas? – me pregunto Draco por privado

- en... un cyber claro – conteste dudando si decir donde estaba en realidad

- Cual? Voy a buscarte y ni se te ocurra decirme que no – me dijo y yo inmediatamente me acobarde y le dije donde estaba, casi inmediatamente llego

- Te apareciste? – pregunte asombrada

- claro, crees que te iba a dar tiempo de irte? Lo hice por la parte de atrás de este sitio – dijo mirándolo despectivamente – por que tanta fijación con estas asquerosidades muggles?

- veo que ha vuelto el Draco Malfoy que conocí en el colegio – dije

- Nunca he dejado de ser quien soy – dijo con altanería Draco

- Déjame tranquila – le replique

- Nunca, me entiendes ¡nunca! – me dijo y agarrándome por un brazo, me hizo ir hasta la casa que desgraciadamente estaba sola...

- bueno, ya me viste llegar, vete – replique

- no...no no... Tu sabes a lo que vine – me dijo mirándome intensamente con deseo

En ese momento tuve que bajar la cara para que no viera la mueca de asco que se había dibujado en mi rostro, Draco quería que tuviéramos intimidad, yo hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir ganas de estar con el, pero me obligaba con una u otra cosa, eso es la parte dura de mi historia que nadie había sabido hasta ahora, mecánicamente me fui a la habitación y deje que satisficiera sus instintos con mi cuerpo mientras mi mente como de costumbre no se encontraba allí, cuando termino yo me retire rápido y me encerré en el baño como de costumbre a llorar, llorar por mi maldita cobardía, que no era nada digna de mi casa, Gryffindor, por mi debilidad por no tener el coraje de enfrentarme definitivamente a el, pues aunque tengo bastante carácter, el me aterra tanto que anula todo valor que haya en mi, hace que todas mis palabras duras y acidas salgan y sean pagadas con sus golpes fríos.

Cuando lo conocí en el colegio realmente era el Slytherin odioso que todos conocen, pero al salir de allí, empezó a buscarme, después de que termine con Ron (que por cierto, ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos hablamos, mucho menos después de que me case con Malfoy) y parecía realmente otra persona, yo me había quedado con el corazón roto por Ron y no quería volver a enamorarme, pero Draco lo consiguió con un montón de detalles, solía regalarme todo lo que deseara, no había deseo que tuviera que el no me lo cumpliera, llegue a enamorarme de el pero justo por esos tiempos sus padres nos descubrieron en una de nuestras salidas secretas, le dijeron que estaban sumamente decepcionados de que entre todas las chicas de sangre limpia que había, me escogiese a mi, que si la derrota de Voldemort me había trastornado, que si esto que si aquello, pero Draco mostró ante todo, una determinación y una valentía al encararse a sus padres que me asombró y hizo que tomase la decisión de apoyarlo incondicionalmente y no dude en casarme con el cuando me lo propuso

- Hermione, por que estas tan fría y callada? – pregunto al terminar

- Por que crees tu que sea? – dijo ella con la voz aun tomada por las lagrimas

- ¿Estás enamorada de otro? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

- Lo único que se es que ya hace mucho tiempo que no te amo, por favor no me obligues a odiarte - le replique

- No es bueno mucho menos para ti, el odiarme – dijo Draco tranquilamente

- Por favor vete, ya hiciste lo que venias a hacer así que lárgate de una vez – dije y me volví bocabajo contra la almohada tratando de parar de llorar pero fue inútil, oí cerrarse la puerta de la calle y apreté la almohada contra mi cuerpo, por enésima vez humillado ante las exigencias de Draco.

- ¿¿POR QUE MALDITAS SEA SOY TAN COBARDE? ¿POR QUE NO TE TERMINAS LARGANDO DE MI VIDA? – grite desconsolada al la noche

El dolor y la humillación de hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad es insoportable, más aun cuando se trata de tu cuerpo, es horrible soportar a alguien poseyéndote y tu tratando de desconectar la mente de tu cuerpo, para no ver, no sentir la inmensa rabia que fluye por tus venas cada vez que acontece, el sentir un cuerpo masculino que alguna vez deseaste, tomándote y haciéndote suya sin tu poder decir "no quiero", sin que valga la pena malgastar saliva diciéndole LARGATE DE MI VIDA DEJAME EN PAZ es duro tener que soporta eso día a día y que tu vida se limite a pedir que no salgas en estado de ese individuo al que alguna vez amaste o creíste llegar a amar, mas doloroso es que tu cuerpo sea poseído por otra persona distinta a quien tu quisieses que fuera, que tu cierres tus ojos y te imagines a la persona que quisieras estuviese allí, contigo, pero que al abrirlos sea una imagen totalmente diferente y desagradable la que tengas. Y a veces la vida nos pone a soportar todo esto... y mas.

---------------------------------------

¿Que les pareció? Se que es demasiado crudo y quizá algunos de ustedes hasta me lleguen a odiar por hacer esto, pero a veces, hay historias que deben ser contadas, historias que se atragantan en tu pecho pugnando por salir, historias que alivian el secreto de vivir esa situación, no les voy a decir quien ha pasado por esto o quien paso, el hecho es que, esa persona, necesita desesperadamente, gritar para desahogar todo eso que lleva dentro

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor


	4. Debido a ti

**Capitulo Cuatro: Debido a ti**

_18/09 Querido Diario:_

_Hoy he cometido una grandísima estupidez, menos mal que Draco no lo sabe y espero que jamás lo sepa, deprimida estaba en la casa cuando llego draco a buscarme como siempre que tenia algo de tiempo, nos reunimos (parodia social a la que me atengo hace tiempo) en casa de unos amigos suyos y yo que no suelo beber, estaba tan deprimida (tenia desde hacia un par de días un recaída) me tome un par de Whiskeys de fuego y se me subieron rápido a la cabeza, Draco, con su usual magnetismo me convenció de ir un rato a Internet, yo con la tristeza en el corazón y el whiskey en la cabeza asentí y nos fuimos, lo que sentía en ese instante era una terrible nostalgia de George, se había convertido en poco tiempo en la persona que hacia llevaderos mi miseria interior y mis tristezas, me devolvía la sonrisa con alguna palabra con frases de consuelo y eso que jamás le llegue a contar la totalidad de la historia, era la persona que me escuchaba y entendía, sinceramente el tiempo que pasaba charlando con el se volvía invaluable para mi, era mi fortaleza y mi luz_

"Hola George, no sabes cuanta pena siento de no haberte encontrado conectado hoy..." escribí una carta larguisima y la envié antes de que se me pasaran los efectos de whiskey, cuando se me aclaro la mente me di cuenta horrorizada de lo que había hecho y avergonzada me fui inmediatamente.

- Hermione! – Grito la voz de Draco – espérame!

- me siento mal, creo que los whiskeys me sentaron mal – mentí

- Bueno vamos – y agarrándome del brazo me hizo aparecer en frente de la casa

- Gracias – masculle entre dientes – yo sola no habría podido hacerlo en las condiciones en que estoy

- De nada, sabes que siempre estaré para lo que me necesites – y dicho esto me dio un breve beso sin percatarse de la mueca de asco de mi rostro

- Adiós, nos vemos – dijo y desapareció

- Al fin – suspire y me dispuse a entrar a la casa a acostarme a pensar

- Y ahora que haré? – Dije en voz alta – no va a querer hablarme más, e va a tachar de ridícula de todo – decía yo desesperada

Me preocupaba la reacción de George al leer mi confesión ahogada en alcohol, de mi pequeño secreto descubierto y es que yo le había confesado allí que me gustaba pese a la distancia, pese a la diferencia de edad, pese a todo lo que iba en contra de la lógica, lo había soltado de mi pecho, se lo había mostrado francamente, solo que, fiel a mi naturaleza había espacios en puntos suspensivos, donde la razón imperaba y la verdad no se mostraba

¿Será que definitivamente había perdido la razón? ¿Será que estaba tan desesperada de huir de mi realidad que había aceptado inconscientemente algo así? ¿Era que mi necesidad de afecto no podía ser suplida por ese ser arrogante con el cual me había casado? ¿El monstruo de Draco no tendría límites? ¿Será que yo veía algo en el que desconocían los demás? Por que para el resto del mundo Draco Lucius Malfoy era la perfección hecha hombre, pero nadie conocía su lado oscuro, ese real que había permanecido intacto en su apellido, ese que salía a flote

Lo cierto es que yo no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fui, de la Gryffindor valiente que se arriesgaba a meterse en problemas en la escuela pese a su forma de ser severa (que siempre recordaba a la profesora McGonagall, no quedaba ni la sombra, había empezado a ser extrovertida luego de muchos años para volver a encerrarme en mi misma, a encerrarme en mi habitación sin querer ver nadie

- Harry (online) -Herm, por favor no me gusta verte así

- Hermione (online) -¿como esperas tu que me sienta?

- Harry (online) -no sabes la impotencia que siento de no poder estar allá apoyándote, quizás hasta dándole su merecido a Malfoy

- Hermione (online) – Eso solo empeoraría las cosas

- Harry (online) – Deberías irte de Inglaterra y venirte

-Hermione (online) – Si fuese así de fácil, pero no puedo, ay harry no sabes lo mal que me siento

- Harry (online) – Herm, se me parte el alma verte así pero prométeme una cosa

-Hermione (online) – ¿que cosa Harry?

- Harry (online) – Que pase lo que pase, no intentaras quitarte la vida y dos, no te vas a refugiar en la bebida, tu sabes por que te lo digo

¿Como no lo iba saber? Si últimamente me desconocía a mi misma, a veces, cuado la presión era excesiva, iba al mismo sitio (muggle por supuesto, no podía arriesgarme a que Draco me viera) y me sentaba a tomar uno, dos, tres, cuatro tragos, cada vez iba en aumento, y Harry lo sabia perfectamente y hasta George se había enterado cuando un día de esos volvía a escribirle algo ebria, pero al menos me relajaba y se me olvidaba mi miserable vida

-Hermione (online) – Harry ¿tu crees que enamorarme de George sea la peor estupidez que haya cometido en mi vida? – pregunte un día al borde de las lagrimas

- Harry (online) – ¿por que habría de serlo? Yo mismo estoy enamorado de una bruja que vive en otro país, es de familia muggle y solemos comunicarnos por email, por lechuza por todo, y yo creo que podría funcionar

-Hermione (online) – tu sabes por que te lo digo, no puedo salir de Inglaterra, además hay muchas cosas en contra

- Harry (online) – Tu siempre tan sombría en los pronósticos, pareces Trelawney

-Hermione (online) – sabes que hablo en serio, el es menor de edad incluso, yo le llevo 6 años, vive muy lejos de aquí, es soltero y todavía esta en el ultimo año de colegio ¿como va a lidiar con una vida como la mía? ¿Como podría funcionar algo a larga distancia?

- Harry (online) – Si es tan maduro como crees, debería, además el ya sabe todo eso y no le importa

-Hermione (online) – debería importarle, a menos que no se lo tome en serio como yo

El día siguiente de mi confesión, llego el email de respuesta de el

"_Hermione:_

_No sabes que feliz me siento de que sientas eso por mi y quiero que sepas que eres totalmente correspondida, eso no lo dudes, pero dímelo todo, por favor no me dejes en puntos suspensivos, hace mucho tiempo que esto se volvió mas fuerte de lo que creí y me alegra saber que sientes algo así por mi, aunque yo no lo merezca, espero verte pronto, si puedes el miércoles a la hora de siempre_

_Por cierto preciosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte_

_Te amo_

_George"_

Al leer la carta se me salieron las lágrimas de emoción, ¡No había hecho el ridículo! O quizás... lo decía por mero oportunismo, estaba nerviosa y por supuesto insegura, más insegura que nunca

- George (online) – Hola cariño

-Hermione (online) – hola cari

- George (online) – ¿me vas a decir hoy que fue lo que omitiste en el correo?

- Hermione (online) – ¿correo? (yo solo le decía correo al de lechuza) Ah el email

- George (online) – Si claro, a cual mas

Yo suspire, el aun no sabia que yo era bruja y mi correo era por lechuza

- Hermione (online) – Nada, en realidad, nada

- George (online) – Bueno, me dejas verte (por webcam)

- Hermione (online) – Claro (la conecte) ¿y cuando será el dichoso día en que yo podré verte a ti? Por que tú me has visto infinidad de veces pero yo no

- George (online) – No quiero crearte un trauma, soy demasiado feo

- Hermione (online) – Como te faltan cosas por aprender! Esas son cosas sin importancia, la belleza no es todo, además ni que yo lo fuera

- George (online) – Tu SI eres preciosa el que te haya dicho lo contrario no sabe apreciar las cosas especiales de la vida

- Hermione (online) – eres un encanto

Llego el día de mi cumpleaños, que siempre había pasado olímpicamente por alto por todos los que me rodeaban, solo Draco a veces tenia un gesto el mismo día, pero su costumbre era invitarme a salir días después, me sentía tan deprimida que como cosas rara, me fui a conectar a Internet y allí encontré la postal virtual mas bella que haya visto en mi vida, se me humedecieron los ojos de emoción al ver algo tan bello, escrito para mi

"_Si pudiera te alcanzaría la luna, solo por ver la sonrisa en tu rostro"_

_Hermione: Feliz Cumpleaños! Me he acordado cada día hasta hoy, y te la envío adelantada para que la veas en cuanto puedas, sabes que te amo y me encantaría estrecharte entre mis brazos, besarte hasta quedar sin aliento._

_Te amo Preciosa y espero que hoy la pases bien_

_George"_

La emoción que me embargo no tenía comparación con nada

----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este capitulo fue algo mas tranquilo, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado aburrido en comparación con los demás, me pareció oportuno incluirlo ya que quizás mas a delante haga falta recordar algo de aquí... no os adelanto mas, solo espero que les guste, que sigan leyéndolo y lo mas importante DEJEN REWIEWS un fanfic con REWIEWS es un fanfic y autora FELIZ

(Esa ultima frase la copie de un autora, a la que me gustan bastante sus fics) si lo lees, tómalo como homenaje

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor


	5. ¿algo inefable mas alla del amor?

**Capitulo Cinco: ¿Algo inefable más allá del amor?**

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos, yo tuve otra recaída de la depresión, nada nuevo, George estaba bastante ocupado al igual que yo y nos costaba cuadrar nuestras charlas en nuestros apretados horarios

- George (online) – mañana tengo ensayo con la banda de Rock

- Hermione (online) – Que bueno, no sabes cuanto me gustaría oírte tocar la Guitarra, adorando a Metallica, deberías haber sacado buenas piezas

- George (online) – Por dios preciosa, no exageres

- Hermione (online) – Por que te subestimas tanto!

- George (online) – Quizá por la misma razón por la que no crees cuando te digo que eres preciosa y que la primera vez que te vi me impresionaste, que eres alguien maravillosa y que no sabes cuando daría por tenerte cerca

- Hermione (online) – Por que somos un par de inseguros, pero yo te digo la verdad

- George (online) – Ahh entonces yo no?

- Hermione (online) – nunca insinué algo así

- George (online) – te amo preciosa

- Hermione (online) – Yo también te amo cariño

- George (online) – esos labios tuyos piden a gritos ser besados

- Hermione (online) – (picara) si me tuvieses allí, sentada a tu lado ¿que me harías?

- George (online) – ¿Yo? te besaría, te acariciaría, tocaría tu rostro, te encerraría en mis brazos en un abrazo y no te dejaría marchar, te haría demasiadas cosas para enumerártelas aquí

- Hermione (online) – Que sientes por mi?

- George (online) – **algo inefable más allá del amor y la amistad**

- George (online) – Y si tu me tuvieses allí, a tu lado ¿que me harías?

- Hermione (online) – Te mataría a besos... lo demás... lo dejo al momento

- George (online) – pues moriría feliz entre tus brazos, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo dejar este mundo así

Cada vez parecía que yo había perdido la razón, estaba enamorada de ese desconocido al que jamás le había visto el rostro, del que solo podía ver sus palabras, estaba embriagada de un amor de adolescente, como el de los quince años, como el primer amor, con mariposas en el estomago incluidas,

- Hermione – oí la voz de draco a mis espaldas y voltee rápidamente

- Draco! – exclamé algo horrorizada, cerrando la ventana para que no leyera mi charla con George

- Estaba esperando a que vinieras – Dijo Draco – Quiero hablar contigo

- Ok, espera un momento

En ese instante destello la ventana de la charla y se vio claramente

"¿Estas allí preciosa?"

-"Preciosa" – dijo despectivamente Draco – No me di... – al ver un poco mas detalladamente la pantalla del computador se confirmaron sus sospechas

- Ese George otra vez – dijo Draco enojado – De que hablaban

- Tonterías – respondí rápidamente

- Bueno VAMONOS YA! – exclamo Draco imperioso

- Hermione (online) – me tengo que ir, ha llegado tu-sabes-quien

- George (online) – maldito cerdo, bueno cuídate

- Hermione (online) – adiós

Me dio un ataque de risa, en mi mundo Tu-sabes-quien era el mismísimo... Voldemort el mago tenebroso mas despiadado de todos los tiempo, un mago la que yo le temía por mi origen y por ser la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo Harry Potter, pero afortunadamente Harry había acabado con el unos años atrás, desde ese momento estuve en paz como el resto de la comunidad mágica, pero entre George y yo era refiriéndose a Draco, me causa gracia por que si el supiera que lo nombraba entre nosotros como a Voldemort, se sentiría mitad estupefacto mitad orgulloso

- De que te ríes? – pregunto Draco visiblemente molesto

- De un chisme que me dijeron y me causo gracia – dije

Llegamos a un sitio muggle bastante cercano y nos sentamos y yo pedí Whiskey, Draco pidió lo mismo

- Bueno, yo no quiero peleas Hermione, yo te quiero a pesar de todo – dijo Draco con voz de santo

-Me lo dices como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo – conteste molesta yo

- Tú eres la que no quiere volver conmigo – contesto Draco – si fuese por mí, nos fuésemos de aquí, de este país

- Yo si quisiera irme – conteste ya por el segundo Whiskey – pero no es posible

- Vuelve conmigo Hermione – pidió Draco con la voz más amable tomándome la mano

- No puedo y no quiero, tú lo sabes bien – contesté algo brusca por la insistencia

Después de tres Whiskeys yo ya estaba bastante mareada pero alegre y me atreví a pedir algo de la tierra de George, como para recordarlo y beber a su salud, Draco me miro escéptico pero como estaba tan macerado en alcohol como yo ni dijo nada

- Hermione yo te quiero – exclamo Draco de nuevo

- YO NO! – Dije en voz bastante alta – HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DEJE DE HACERLO

Nos echamos a reír y por un momento parecíamos la dulce pareja que quizá, hace muchos años atrás fuimos, todo regado en alcohol

- "George, como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí" -pensé

"I... wish you were here" se escuchaba de fondo la canción de Incubus

"Wiiiish you were heeeeeeeeeeere" se oía retumbante

- tengo que admitir que algunos sitios muggles son muy interesantes – comento Draco con varios Whiskeys encima,

- Borracho dice la verdad? – pregunte con una risita tonta

- Seguro, me gusta este sitioooo – Grito Draco emocionado

En ese preciso instante sonó una canción vieja pero con mucho significado para mi

"_**So close no matter how far..."**_ empezó a sonar la canción de Metallica

- AY LA DE NOTHING ELSE MATTERS – exclame yo emocionadísima

"_**Could be much more from the heart..."**_

- Que tiene esa canción de especial? – pregunto Draco

- Me encanta, me la dedicaron- contesto el alcohol por mí

"_**Forever trusting who we are**_

_**And nothing else matters"**_

- Quien te la dedico – pregunto Draco curioso

"**_Never open myself this way_**

_**Life is our, we live our way"**_

- Alguien muy especial, que esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí – conteste c0n voz algo temblorosa

"_**All these words I don't just say**_

"_**nd nothing else matters" **_

- Me imagino que te refieres al sucio muggle ese – dijo bastante alto y algunos de los presentes voltearon al oír la extraña expresión

"_**Trust I seek and I find in you**_

_**Everyday for us something new**_

_**Open mind for a different view**_

_**And nothing else matters"**_

- Cállate – replique pero sonreí al oír esa parte de la canción, que significaba tanto para George y para mi

"**_Never cared for what they do"_**

**_never cared for what they know_**

_**But I know..."**_

- No importa lo que me digas – Dijo Draco jactancioso - igual estas aquí conmigo, pase lo que pase...

"**_Never cared what they say_**

**_never cared for games they play..."_**

"**_And Nothing else matters..." _**

_(En honor a esa persona que inspiro este fic... J.C.)_

------------------------------------------------

Es mala idea salir a tomar con el enemigo, nunca hagan eso a menos que quieran vivir lo que sigue a continuación... en el próximo capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado, quizá si, quizá no, espero que tomen el consejo que les di, por su propio bien y si no... vean lo que le pasara a la pobre Hermione por no pensar en ello antes

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor


	6. What? I don't remember

**Capitulo seis: What? I don't remember**

Hermione no supo más desde ese momento, solo vagos recuerdos de haber ido a varios sitios y finalmente, su mente quedó en blanco, al amanecer, sonó el despertador como de costumbre para ir a su trabajo en el ministerio, tenia poco tiempo de haberlo empezado, alrededor de un mes cuando sintió un aprisionamiento extraño, cual no fue su sorpresa al voltearse y mirar al rubio completamente desvestido a su lado, en la misma cama, al igual que ella

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! – grite con todas mis fuerzas

- mmm ¿QUE? – dijo el despertándose

- que se supone que haces TÚ aquí en mi cama – pregunte desconcertada

- No lo sabes? – pregunto el

- Claro que no lo se imbecil, si no, no te estuviera preguntando – conteste perdiendo la cabeza por la rabia

- Después de salir del pub, nos fuimos a comer a ti no se te paso la borrachera así que amablemente te traje y como estaba muy cansado, me quede contigo, yo te pregunte si podría quedarme contigo y tu muy cariñosa me dijiste que si – contestó Draco con un brillo extraño en la mirada

- MENTIRA! – Exclame – NUNCA HUBIESE DICHO ALGO ASI

- quizá a mi no, pero ¿a George? ¿A ese muggle apestoso? – yo palidecí, ¿hasta donde se me habría ido la lengua con Draco?

- No hables de lo que no sabes, el es solo mi amigo – dije tratando de salir del apuro

- ES UN MUGGLE IDIOTA! – Grito Draco – ¿¿VAS A CAMBIAR A UN MALFOY, UN SANGREPURA POR UN MUGGLE QUE DESCONOCE TU CONDICION DE BRUJA?

Yo no pensaba en ese momento en eso, sino el algo muchísimo peor

- TU...tu y yo... ¿hicimos algo? – pregunte con la voz temblorosa por los nervios

- MMM me parece que si – dijo Draco contemplando el desorden de la cama

- MENTIRA! – Dije yo – NO TE CREO NI MEDIA PALABRA DRACO

- bueno vístete, tienes que ir al ministerio, después hablaremos cuando recuerdes la maravillosa noche que pasamos – y diciendo esto se marcho por la puerta y a los pocos metros se desapareció

- dime que no es cierto, dime que no –pensé yo desesperada

-Y que tiene si? Al fin y al cabo el vive aprovechándose de tu cuerpo cada vez que le place- dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

- si pero normalmente yo me cuido, lo peor que me podría pasar es quedar embarazada de ese maldito repugnante bastardo llamado Malfoy –dije yo

- no tienes escapatoria, resígnate a tu destino, es Malfoy quieras o no – dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza

Horas después...

- Hermione (online) – Harry, pero lo peor es que no recuerdo nada

- Harry (online) – NO, lo peor es que hayas salido a beber con Malfoy

- Hermione (online) – Si, el me recogió en el cyber donde estaba y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo tranquilamente, yo acepte y fuimos, nunca pensé que se me iría la mano, nunca antes me había pasado

- Harry (online) – Espero q ese canalla no te haya puesto un dedo encima ¿o si lo hizo?

- Hermione (online) – no lo se, pero todo me hace temer que si

- Harry (online) – maldita sea que no estoy allá, sino, te juro que le rompería la cara a ese cretino, de todos modos averigua la verdad y luego me cuentas

- Hermione (online) – esta bien

_Querido diario:_

_No se que será de mi tengo mucho miedo, cada vez estoy mas hundida en el pantano y cada vez veo menos luz, _

_Si quedo embarazada de Malfoy es mi fin, lo peor es que ese ser lo desea ardientemente yo ya tengo experiencia con eso (para muestra un botón, nuestra hija) Yo no quiero atarme a el, no, no lo amo y por mas que lo intente estoy segura que no funcionara_

_Pero en cuanto a George, creo que tampoco estoy haciendo lo correcto, puede que me ame y puede que me este mintiendo, no lo se, no lo podría asegurar sea como sea, no quiero alimentar ilusiones que luego terminen haciéndonos mas daño del que nos ha causado la vida_

- ¿que haré?- grite a la nada desesperada

Esperar

Es una palabra que tengo que aprender junto con

Paciencia

La paciencia es la madre de todas las virtudes

Que virtudes ni que ocho cuarto! Yo lo único que quiero es saber que rumbo tomar, que hacer, como tener el estoicismo de esperar y no confesar mis debilidades a los cuatro vientos, salir de esta túnel de duda e incertidumbre y vislumbrar la luz

Lo primero que resolví después de meditar un poco, es que no debía decirle a George nada de lo sucedido, solo quedaba como huella, el escrito del blog, que mi alcoholizada culpa dejo, como testimonio y como análisis de los hechos, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era que la cosa pasase a mayores y yo sin poder decirle nada a nadie

Me sentía más sola que nunca sin tener a nadie mas a quien confiar, solo Harry sabia mi situación, pero al estar tan lejos, no tenia oportunidad alguna, solo Harry era mi apoyo y mi sostén, George no podría saber nada ni siquiera sospecharlo, ya que eso haría que la cosa se complicase visiblemente

- George (online) – hola cariño

- Hermione (online) – Hola cariño

- George (online) – como estas

- Hermione (online) – Yo? Bien por que estas aquí

- George (online) - Gracias amor

- Hermione (online) – ¿como te ha ido?

- George (online) – no muy bien, he tenido mucha presión por las clases, la banda no marcha bien, y no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada

- Hermione (online) – ma pauvre George

- George (online) – Que?

- Hermione (online) – quiere decir mi pobre George en francés, olvídalo

- George (online) – y tú? ¿Que me cuentas?

- Hermione (online) – ahh bueno, nada importante

Dios que mentira, como podía yo hacer algo así, pero la verdad es no tenia opción

- Hermione (online) – he estado algo deprimida, pero tratare de salir del fango... te lo prometo, me concentrare

------------------------------------

Bueno, como podrán ver la situación esta grave, Hermione corre el riesgo de haber quedado embarazada de Draco otra vez por lo que todo se complica visiblemente, manden sus rewiews con críticas, consejos, maldiciones a alguno de los personajes o incluso a mí, quisiera saber sus opiniones

No me cansare de repetirles que por favor dejen sus rewiews con solo apretar el botoncito a allá abajo, el de GO y listo dejan su mensaje

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	7. Diario y legeremancia

Capitulo Siete: Diario y Legeremancia

Unos días después Draco vino a la casa a visitarme y con la intención de que saliéramos a pasear con la niña, yo acepte por que ella se entusiasmo con la idea de salir con su papa y sonó el timbre en ese instante

- Ahh hola como estas – era una vecina muggle que venia a decirme lo ultimo en chismes

- bien, estaba aquí haciendo varias cosas – dije yo – voy de salida

- bueno te venia a decir que...

Al cabo de quince largos e interminable minutos ella se despidió y yo entre de nuevo a dormitorio donde estaban Draco y la niña, al llegar se me cayó el alma a los pies: ¡Draco tenía mi diario y lo estaba leyendo! Me maree de la sola impresión y lo primero que hice fue quitárselo de las manos

- ¿por que tu agarraste eso? Es mío, es privado – grite perdiendo los estribos

- si fuese tan privado no lo tendrías allí junto con tus queridos libros – dijo el mordaz - ¿que me escondes Hermione?

En ese instante lo sentí hurgando en mi cabeza tratando de usar la legeremancia conmigo, por desgracia, nunca he podido aprender oclumancia así que cerrarle el acceso a mi mente era casi imposible

- así que es verdad Hermione, me escondes que estas enamorada de ese muggle ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que estuviera equivocado pero aquí tengo la prueba

- No estoy enamorada de nadie Draco! – grité

- Por que te pones tan nerviosa mi querida Hermione? ¿Que no quieres que vea en tu mente? – dijo Draco con suavidad

- No quiero que veas nada ¿me oíste? NADA! – Grite – es mi mente, tengo derecho a pensar lo que se me da la gana

- Pero que te cuesta admitirlo "Se que es algo ilógico pero me gusta" "Tengo que admitir que me llama la atención pero se que no es posible" - mi cara perdió el poco color que conservaba - ¿Por que te mientes a ti misma? ¿Crees que yo no me doy cuenta de eso hace tiempo?

- No se de que hablas – dije tratando de aparentar calma, lo cierto es que ni la sentía y era cierto todo lo que decía y sin querer mentalmente había repasado casi todo el contenido del diario exponiéndoselo a la legeremancia de Draco

- Claro que si sabes de que hablo – dijo Draco – lo sabes y te pones nerviosa

Esa frialdad y tono calculador me hacían entender que sabia mucho mas de lo que yo llegase a decir, trate de calmarme, trate de dejar de pensar en le contenido del diario para no facilitarle tanto las cosas a Draco pero estaba tan nerviosa que me resultaba inútil

- NO ME MIENTAS HERMIONE! – grito por fin Draco y yo empecé a temblar

Lentamente Draco se fue acercando a mí

- No me vayas a poner un dedo encima Draco Malfoy- dije en tono de advertencia

- A mi no me digas lo que puedo o no hacer – dijo en con serenidad

- Que leíste? – pregunte imprudentemente

- No mucho, pero lo poco que pude leer allí y lo que tu me dejaste ver en tu nerviosismo pensando que parte de tu "querido diario" había leído me basta para comprender muchísimas cosas – Dijo Draco con parsimonia

A mi me empezó a temblar incontrolablemente un músculo de la cara, un tic típico de cuando estaba aterrada, sabia que había dos posibles salidas a la "tranquilidad" de Draco... y ninguna me era favorable

- Como es posible que te hayas enamorado de un sucio e imbecil muggle que tiene tantas en contra? Es menor que tu, esta muy lejos y además ¿como sabes que es sincero? Aunque si lo creo, pero para ti no es nada al fin y al cabo ¡No puedes salir del país a verlo y el a ti menos!

- Uno: ¿como sabes tanto? Dos: ¿por que te pone tan contento? – pregunte

- Crees que por que no te lo digo no lo se, ¡Que ilusa eres! – Contestó Draco sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de decirlas – Me divierte saber como haces el ridículo, no creí que la sabelotodo fuera tan tonta de enamorarse de alguien a quien solo le escribe

- NO ESTOY ENAMORADA! – grite

- No me lo repitas, que mientras más lo haces menos lo creo – dijo Draco - ¿sabias que es muy fácil mentir cuando no se esta cara a cara? Yo mismo lo hago y ya ves que fácil se me da

- De que hablas? – pregunte sin entender

- De que te estoy siguiendo los pasos, también tengo un affaire por Internet en tus narices sin que tu te des cuenta, lo peor es que la pobre chica si esta MUUY interesada en mi, me encantaría ver tu cara cuando lo sepas

- eres un desgraciado – dije yo – no tienes alma ni corazón para hacerlo así solo por diversión, jugando con los demás

Ahh – exclamo el – fíjate que no me importa y dejemos el tema así con tal, ya te enteraras y a lo que vine

- Ya arreglo a la niña espérame un rato – dije de mala gana

- ahh no, antes falta algo – contesto Draco con un brillo de malicia en los ojos

- Maldición! – Pensé con rabia y repugnancia – lo que me faltaba era esto

Como tantas veces, Draco pensaba tener relaciones conmigo, yo sabia que no tenia alternativa así que muy de mala gana me deje, mientras me maldecía a mi misma por mi terrible cobardía, sabia que no tenia otra vía y que si no me dejaba seria peor para mi pues podría volver a probar unos golpes de el, que francamente, no quería recibir así que... paso lo que tenia que pasar...

Al poco rato gracias al cielo alguien llamo de nuevo a la puerta y pude tener una excusa para empujar a Draco y salir corriendo de la habitación. Desafortunadamente no me dio tiempo de atenderla pero fue lo suficiente como para arruinarle el momento a Draco cosa que me dio algo de alegría

Salimos de la casa y llevamos a Erika a pasear, el cuadro ridículo de la familia feliz que no éramos, sin embargo, me veía obligada a aparentarlo ante todo el mundo, misteriosamente el quiso ir a Internet y allí descubrí la gran mentira

-------------------------------------

¿Que mentira? ¿Será que el tal George no existe y es el mismo Draco? Oh dios... imagínense el duro golpe que seria para la pobre Hermy eso.

Me imagino que no ven a Hermione Granger tan cobarde como aquí? Bueno, recuerden que a.) Ella no es perfecta b.) Esto esta basado en vivencias reales por mas asquerosas que les puedan parecer, yo solo estoy trasladando esa historia al mundo de Harry Potter por similitudes de personajes y cosas, de verdad por lo que mas quieran, les agradezco que manden sus rewiews con consejos, sugerencias, maldiciones, regaños, quejas, lo que sea.

No tienen idea de la importancia que tiene que ustedes aporten ideas para el problema de Hermione, no solo opinaran sobre una historia, sobre un fic, sino que quizá ayuden a la persona que esta viviendo en carne propia esa historia en estos momentos

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	8. Se descubren mentiras

Capitulo Ocho: Se descubren mentiras

Draco y yo nos metimos a Internet, yo revise mi correo, al terminar me metí en la sala de Chat a saludar a mis amigos

Hermione J.: hola chicos

Ire Cheng: hola Heerm wapa!

Hermione: ¿no han visto por aquí a Lucio? – pregunte (Lucio era un chico con quien yo jugaba rol y era el que hacia el papel de mi novio)

- Ire Cheng: No hoy aun no lo hemos visto

Caro: te recomiendo que no te lo encuentres, te vas a llevar una sorpresa

En ese momento en MSN:

George Crown acaba de iniciar sesión

-Genial – pensé

- Hermione (online): Hola cariño

- George (online): Hola cariño ¿como has estado?

- Hermione (online): Regular, en un "día familiar" con You-Know-Who y la niña

- George (online): que lindo por ella, que mal que estés con ese cerdo al lado

En la sala de chat...

Lucio: hola Hermione wapa! Tengo que decirte algo

Lucio: como tu no venias y yo no sabia nada de ti he empezado a salir con otra, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero es una miga tuya

Hermione J.: ¿quien?

Lucio: Ire Cheng, pero igual quiero hablar contigo pero en priv

Me quede bocabierta...

(Privado) Hermione: dime de que se trata

(Privado) Lucio: no solo estoy saliendo con otra sino que aun no sabes lo peor

En MSN:

- George (online): estas en la sala?

Hermione: si

De vuelta al Chat...

James: hola a todos

Hermione J.: James? Eres tu...

James: si, soy yo cariño

(Privado) Lucio: soy yo Herm, Draco

(Privado) MALDITO DESGRACIADO ¡HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ME HAS HECHO CREER QUE ERAS OTRA PERSONA... Q HORROR (HermioneJ. left private chat)

HermioneJ.: James, me voy, si quieres hablamos por msn, no quiero seguir aquí

En MSN:

- Hermione (online): me siento estúpida, ridícula de todo

- George (online): por que cariño?

Hermione (online): Sabes que te dije que jugaba rol con una persona, resulto ser el bastardo de mi ex y además se dio el tupe de humillarme, que horror, me persigue hasta en la Web

Me sentí francamente, estupida, trataba de escapar de mi realidad tanto mágica como muggle a través de la Web y me pasaba esto, era el colmo

- George (online): no te aflijas preciosa, el no vale la pena

- Hermione (online): George si al caso vamos mi vida tampoco ¿¿¿Preciosa? Caramba, no lo soy, lo siento mucho

- George (online): Si, la primera vez que te ví me impresionaste cariño, eres tan bella! Me encanta contemplarte, incluso a veces me he quedado extasiado viéndote

-- Hermione (online): Oh gracias, es lo mas bello que alguien me ha dicho – exclame enternecida

- George (online): te amo Hermione, aunque estemos tan lejos, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí para apoyarte no lo dudes

No tuve palabras para algo así... tan lindo

_Querido Diario:_

_Es difícil admitirlo pero estoy perdida, en un punto en mi vida en que no se para donde voy a tomar camino, si podré cortar con la farsa de mi vida o si simplemente extirpo mis males de raíz, acabando con mi miserable vida, aunque sea un acto de cobardía ¡Que importa! Si soy lo suficientemente cobarde para no terminar con Draco por miedo ¿que importa que siga siendo cobarde y me suicide? ¿Por que no logro ser valiente? ¿Por que no parezco la Gryffindor que alguna vez fui? Me doy pena a mi misma _

Estoy cada vez más enamorada de George, más lejos de Draco y más desorientada. No le puedo decir la verdad a nadie, ni siquiera puedo aceptarla yo misma

Abrí mi diario y busque una de las frases que me ha dicho George

"**Si te caes, yo te ayudare a levantarte"**

Como me hacia falta que me agarrasen antes de caer...

----------------------------------------

¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Espantoso verdad? Estoy pensando abandonar la historia, por que no le veo final...

Si ustedes creen que esto vale algo la pena, que opinaran que podría hacer, como debería continuar la historia, que debería pasar con este triangulo Draco-Hermione-George

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	9. Decisiones Todo cuesta

**Capitulo Nueve: Decisiones... todo cuesta**

- Hermione, ¿como estas? Feliz Navidad – dijo Draco al llegar a mi casa la tarde del día de navidad

- Yo, regular ¿y tu? – le pregunte sin ánimos de entrar en detalles

En esos días yo estaba en el fondo del abismo, deprimida, hasta me había alejado de Erika para que no notase mi situación, cada dos por tres estaba tomando, e incluso había llegado a algo nunca antes visto, a tener botellas de todo, vino, sidra, whiskey, ponche, cerveza todo en mi casa (oportunamente había una muy buena excusa para su posesión ¡Me las habían obsequiado por Navidad! Así que si yo las tenía y las consumía en casa, no era nada raro

Pero la verdad es que detestaba estar plenamente sobria, prefería significativamente, tener un trago encima, solo llegar al punto en que tu cuerpo se relaja y obviamente, las tensiones desaparecen momentáneamente

- Veo que no te encuentras muy bien – dijo Draco apreciativamente

- Bueno, como quieres que esté? – Le pregunte – Estoy enferma y además, no estoy de ánimos de ver a nadie

- Por que no me cuentas que te pasa? – me pregunto, aparentemente interesado

- ¿No es obvio? – le pregunte, odiaba tener que admitir que tenia una recaída de la depresión y que estaba alcoholizándome gota a gota

- De que estas triste? De que estas tratando de huir de todo con un vaso en la mano? – Dijo Draco y con un movimiento de varita acerco dos sillas y ambos nos sentamos

- por lo visto, veo que no eres feliz ¿que pasa? – dijo Draco

- Me parece que te tienen que revisar el ojo interior, ah no, se me olvidaba que tu nunca agarraste Adivinación en Hogwarts – dije yo algo sarcástica

- Ok Hermione, veo que estas realmente mal, déjame ayudarte, déjame estar a tu lado, tu sabes que yo aun te amo, que no importa lo que ha pasado yo quiero estar a tu lado apoyándote, si me dejas, queriéndote también, yo solo quiero verte feliz – Dijo Draco con dulzura

En ese momento me sentí tan triste que me abrace a Draco

- ¿como quieres tu que sea feliz si toda mi vida es un asco? – le dije amargamente

- Aun tenemos a nuestra hija – Dijo Draco al verla llegar con sus regalos de Navidad

- Papa! – Gritó Erika al ver a Draco - ¿como estas tu, papá?

- Muy bien nena – dijo, la cargo y la sentó en sus rodillas

Yo levante la vista y mire a Erika feliz de tener en ese momento a su padre, que sentí un poco de culpabilidad por haber dejado que nuestro matrimonio se fuera por la borda, por que quiera o no, cuando un matrimonio fracasa, la culpa es de dos, no de uno solo

- Ay papi te quiero mucho igual que a mami – dijo y nos abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno nena, anda a jugar un rato con tus juguetes nuevos, yo en un rato iré contigo – dijo Draco dándole un beso a Erika

- Si, esta bien – dijo y recogió sus juguetes

Al Erika irse a su dormitorio a jugar un rato nosotros nos quedamos hablando

- ¿te das cuenta que nuestras vidas se han convertido en un montón de mentiras que no nos conducen a nada? ¿Que no somos felices? - dije yo

- Lo dices por que? ¿Por ti, por mi o por George? – pregunto Draco

- Por todos, yo soy infeliz, tu también aunque no lo digas y George, creo que es la mayor estupidez que he podido cometer – admití

- Yo solo quisiera que volviéramos a empezar, que dejáramos lo malo atrás – Dijo Draco – Yo te amo Hermione y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso

- Me acuerdo cuando realmente nos conocimos – dije yo con una media sonrisa – estaba deprimida y tu estuviste allí, para apoyarme, cuando nunca lo habría creído posible...

- Nunca olvidare eso, estuvimos juntos en la buenas y en las malas... – dijo Draco recordando aquellos tiempos

_**You found me**_

**_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high   
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_**

You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion   
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me 

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine   
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see   
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
when no one else was looking   
how did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see   
You found me

The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

- pienso olvidarme de George, es una trampa en la que no tengo para donde agarrar – dije yo

- Tienes que admitir que te interesaste demasiado por alguien con el que sabias de antemano que no tenias nada ¿acaso pensabas irte a buscarlo a su país? ¿Crees que el vendría por ti? ¿Crees que eso seria algo real? Vamos Hermione, ya no eres un adolescente en el colegio, eres una mujer, tienes una vida, una familia, es el momento de que reflexiones

- Tengo que admitir que estoy mal, que he cometido errores, haberme fijado en George fue uno, tengo que hablar con el, le diré que todo se termino – dije yo después de pensarlo muy bien

- Es lo mejor, no puedes seguir engañándote a ti misma y hasta engañándolo a el, quizá se hay enamorado de verdad de ti pero al fin y al cabo, entre ustedes no es posible - sentencio Draco

-------------------------------------------

Será que Hermione tomo la decisión correcta? ¿Será que lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidarse de George? ¿Podrá superar todo?

Espero sigan dejando sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias y demás

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	10. El dolor de decir adios

**Capitulo Diez: El dolor de decir adiós**

Nota: todas las canciones de este capitulo "El sol no regresa" "Daría" "Flores de alquiler" "No hay perdón" pertenecen al CD Flores de Alquiler de la 5ta Estación, yo las use para ambientar y recrear mejor la escena

**En negrita y cursiva: canciones**

_En cursiva: reflexiones_

"_**Hace días perdí en alguna cantina **_

_**La mitad de mi alma**_

_**Mas el quince de propina**_

_**No es que sea el alcohol**_

_**La mejor medicina**_

_**Pero ayuda a olvidar**_

_**Cuando no ves la salida**_

_**Hoy te intento contar**_

_**Que todo va bien aunque no te lo creas**_

_**Aunque a estas alturas **_

_**Un último esfuerzo no valga la pena**_

_**Hoy los buenos recuerdos**_

_**Se caen por las escaleras**_

_**Y tras varios tequilas las nubes se van **_

_**Pero el sol no regresa"**_

Oía la canción, encerrada en mi habitación, con un vaso de algo en la mano, pensando como decir "Se acabo, termino" "Adiós"

_¿Como se dice adiós cuando lo que menos deseas es eso? ¿Como dices "debemos terminar" cuando sientes que tu alma se desgarra en pedazos"? ¿Como se rescata un corazón herido? _

- ¿¿COMO MALDICION? – grite y lance le vaso contra la pared

_Como haces para dejar de llorar por algo que nunca fue y nunca será? ¿Como haces para entender que no hay otra salida? ¿Como haces para hacerle ver al corazón que debe enamorarse de alguien posible?_

"**_Daría lo que fuera por tener_**

_**Unos segundos para desaparecer**_

**_Pero sigo tan visible como ayer"_**

- ¿Me gustaría saber que hago para evadirme de todo esto? – me preguntaba a mi misma

"**_Daría lo que fuera por saber_**

**_Que el suelo sigue aquí bajo mis pies..."_**

- Que no vivo esta maldita realidad -

"**_Y daría_**

_**Tantas cosas daría**_

_**Solo por que este mundo no girara tan deprisa**_

_**Tantas cosas daría**_

_**Por no ver tus manías**_

**_Por no quedarme colgada una vez mas de tu sonrisa"_**

- Por saber que decirte cuando me preguntes ¿Por que? ¿Por que terminó? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? Por no flaquear en mi determinación

"**_Daría lo que fuera por saber_**

_**Que piensas cuando dices que todo va bien**_

**_Tal vez tenga una razón para correr"_**

- Cuando me decías que esto podía funcionar... ¿como iba a funcionar? COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES – Grite molesta conmigo misma – COMO ME PUDE DEJAR MENTIR ASI DE FACIL?

Los vasos se llenaban y se vaciaban pero el alma no podía vaciarse de la tristeza así como el vaso

_El dolor carcome el alma y elimina la alegría, te hunde en la desesperación y no vez la luz al final del túnel_

"_**Y me siento tan vacía como ayer..."**_

- Vacía y derrotada, jugué a perder, aposte mi corazón y me queda el recuerdo – decía tomando otro trago

"**_Creo que he jugado _**

_**En el bando equivocado**_

**_Y me voy acostumbrando a perder"_**

- Que raro, yo perdiendo en el amor – decía con amargura

_¿En el amor se gana y se pierde o solo se puede perder? ¿Por que es algo tan incierto y funesto? ¿Se puede ser feliz en el amor? ¿Puede uno encontrar paz y dicha alguna vez? _

_**Dejo mi mente en blanco**_

_**Para ver lo que he perdido**_

- Será lo que no he perdido aun – dije – me gustaría saber que me queda aun

_**Cada día es mas duro verme así**_

_**No se que me ha pasado**_

_**Pero he visto mis sueños caer**_

- No soy ni la sombra de lo que algún día fui, no quisiera imaginar que pensarían Harry o Ron si supieran que tan hundida estoy –

_**No hay frases que me ayuden**_

_**Dos historias y mi propia confusión**_

_¿Hay palabras que curen el dolor? ¿Que calmen heridas que sangran? ¿Que expliquen los errores cometidos y como salir del laberinto?_

_**Quiero saber si mi dolor **_

_**Se ha mezclado con tu voz**_

- De lo que estoy segura es que no sabes como me siento en este momento -

**_Y caer y sentir y volver a perder_**

_**Todo lo que tengo**_

_**Y callar, aprender a hablar a buscar**_

_**Todo lo que pierdo**_

- Podría soportar algo así? Si siquiera he podido levantarme aun como podría aguantar esto mismo otra vez? Si estoy perdida y siento que pierdo la razón -

_**Solo son mis recuerdos**_

_**Voy a buscar una razón**_

_**Entre canciones que nunca escribí**_

_**Que no creerán de mí**_

- Si alguien me viera, así, hundida entre canciones tristes y botellas, no creerían que soy yo -

_**Otro tren que se marcha**_

_**Una vez más sin avisar**_

_**Tiempo me costara encontrar**_

_**Otra oportunidad**_

_¿Habrá oportunidad de ser feliz en el amor? ¿Se pueden soportar tantas desdichas? ¿Cuan fuerte hay que ser para seguir adelante? _

----------------------------------

Las desventuras nos persiguen, hay que ser muy fuerte para soportar los embates de la vida y seguir con la cara en alto

Este capitulo no es muy largo pero creí oportuno escribir estas reflexiones sobre los fracasos amorosos

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	11. Mirar atras

**Capitulo Once: Mirar atrás...**

Las determinaciones flaquean con el tiempo o se hacen mas fuertes, pero la mayoría flaquea, a veces, se hace difícil mantenerse firme cuando ves el dolor de alguien que esta sufriendo por culpa de una decisión tuya, aunque sepas que en el fondo es por el bien de los dos, cuando sientes que tu corazón se desgarra, como cuando te decides esconder, huyes y deambulas de un lado a otro como alma en pena, hasta que al fin, dices que no puedes seguir en esa situación y vuelves a casa, te sientes a gusto, sientes que has vuelto a tu lugar, a donde perteneces,

A veces tomamos un rumbo pero resulta que la abandonamos después, muchas veces se refiere a cosas banales, pero cuando es por el corazón, todo se perdona, el verdadero amor lo perdona todo, se sacrifica, sin pena ni remordimiento, si eres feliz ¿por que hacerlo? Siempre que el volver atrás no perjudique a alguien mas

Diez días después, aun no había hecho nada, ni escribirle el adiós, ni saber de él, pareció como un acuerdo tácito de no hablar

- debo hacerlo, y lo haré – dije con una lagrima en los ojos

Mientras tanto, en el radio sonaba una canción envolviendo todo a su alrededor con sus notas tristes...

"**_Vivir sin ti es posible_**

_**Sin mayor dificultad**_

_**Vivo por que me despierto **_

**_Como salgo y duermo..."_**

"**_Vivo porque aun respiro _**

_**Y porque salgo a caminar**_

_**Vivo por que así es la vida**_

_**Por que hay que mencionar**_

_**Que vivir no es estar vivo**_

**_Vivir pa' mi eres tu"..._**

"**_Vivo como lo hacen todos_**

_**Vivo aunque algunos creen **_

_**Que es abrir los ojos**_

_**Vivo aunque me muero a diario**_

_**Por que tu ya no estas**_

_**Y vivir no es estar vivo **_

**_Vivir pa' mi eres tu"_**

"**_Vivo sin ningún problema_**

_**Aunque a cada instante **_

_**Muera sin valer la pena**_

_**Vivo por que sobrevivo**_

_**Porque aunque no quiera **_

**_Tengo que cargar conmigo"_**

"**_Vivo aunque tengo miedo _**

**_A vivir muriendo o a morir... en vida"_**

"**_Vivo por que no hay manera_**

_**De negar que existo**_

_**Por ponerle un nombre**_

**_Vivo por inercia absurda"_**

"**_...Porque aunque no quiera _**

**_Tengo que cargar conmigo"_**

- Vivir para mí se ha vuelto algo tan doloroso que lo que mas deseo es que acabe de una buena vez –dije y empecé a escribir

_Cariño:_

_Espero me perdones por lo que te voy a comunicar, creo que no podemos continuar con algo ilógico como nuestra relación, te quiero, te adoro pero debemos terminar, algo que jamás empezó, algo que jamás debió suceder, espero no termines odiándome ya que lo haría todo mas difícil, solo quiero que sepas, que espero seas muy feliz_

_Hermy_

Al enviarla sentí dolor, como si pudiera aun sentir más dolor aun

- Espero tener fortaleza – musite y volví a casa

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscar un libro, me fui a mi dormitorio y me acosté a leer, pero mi vista se nublaba, sin querer las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a mí

"Guardare mis sentimientos

Y me iré lejos de aquí"

Por otro lado Draco estaba en la antigua casa de sus padres, pensando que ya no sabia que hacer, no podía dejarse vencer, no podía, Hermione era su vida su mundo, aunque muchas veces la hiriera con sus palabras amargas, en el fondo de su alma, el vivía solo por ella

_**Por que es tan cruel el amor**_

_**No se acaba el amor**_

_**Solo con decir adiós**_

_**Hay que tener presente**_

_**Que el estar ausente**_

_**No anula el recuerdo**_

_**Ni compra el olvido**_

_**Ni nos borra del mapa**_

_**El que tus no estés**_

_**No te aparta de mí**_

**_Entre mientras menos te tengo_**

_**Más te recuerdo **_

_**Aunque quiera olvidarte**_

_**Estas en mi mente**_

_**Y me pregunto mil veces**_

_**Por que es tan cruel el amor**_

_**Que no me deja olvidar**_

_**Que me prohíbe pensar**_

_**Que me ata y desata**_

**_Y luego de amor no me mata..._**

_**Por que es tan cruel el amor**_

_**Que no me deja olvidar**_

_**Porque aunque tu ya no estés**_

_**Se mete en mi sangre**_

_**Y se va de rincón en rincón**_

_**Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón**_

_**Por que es tan cruel el amor**_

_**No se acaba el amor**_

_**Solo por que no estas**_

_**No se puede borrar así como así**_

_**Nuestra historia**_

_**Seria matar la memoria**_

_**Y robar nuestras glorias**_

_**Por que es tan cruel el amor**_

- No puedo olvidarla, NO PUEDO MALDICION! – Gritó Draco – yo la amo, no quiero perderla

- ya la perdiste, el gran Draco Lucius Malfoy perdió a su mujer hace mucho tiempo – dijo Blaise Zabini, el único sobreviviente de los amigos de su infancia, el único Slytherin que seguía con el, que no pensaba que era un traidor

- si pero no puedo, no quiero resignarme, ella es todo, mi vida mi mundo, sin ella no se vivir – decía Draco

- para volverla a enamorar has de tener mucha paciencia, Granger es terca, pero sobre todo, siempre sigue el dictado de su corazón, de su conciencia, y si no quiere volver es por que definitivamente ya no te ama – decía Blaise

- Blaise, entiéndeme, yo por ella lo arriesgue todo, lo perdí todo, hasta mi familia pero no me importan esas cosas, lo único que deseo es que volvamos a se lo que una vez fuimos, una pareja, una familia, no dejare de luchar por ella – decía Draco

- Si, la pareja feliz que fueron durante tantos años, pese al conflicto de sus familias – admitía Zabini – ustedes eran fuertes y seguían adelante, pese a todo por que se querían de verdad, no entiendo como un amor así se fue por la borda

- por que yo cometí muchos errores, no madure como ella, no vi las cosas como ella, me deje llevar por algunas cosas y la herí, la herí en lo mas profundo de su alma y ella no perdona

- ¿tan dura es Hermione Granger? ¿No es capaz de perdonarte a ti? – pregunto Blaise incrédulo

- Siempre me repitió que podría perdonarle todo, menos una traición, y yo lo hice, la traicione, ella perdió toda la confianza en mi y nunca volvió a ser la de antes – dijo Draco con amargura – y no sabes cuantas cosas he hecho para ganarme su amor

- ¿Y no te has vuelto a equivocar? – pregunto Blaise

- Todos los días... – suspiro Malfoy – por más que intento no errar

----------------------------------------------

Bueno ¿que tal este? Espero les haya gustado este, cada vez se va pareciendo mas a un songfic pero que se la hace, el destino se escribe a diario, espero les guste y opinen acerca de esto

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	12. I'm Not okay I promise

**Capitulo Doce: I'm not okay... I promise**

**Nota**: Empecé a poner el lado mas humano de Draco Malfoy, creo que no es justo que solo lo muestre como el villano, quizá Draco algún día de veras recapacite y se de cuenta los errores en que aun incurre, quizá sin darse cuenta, y Hermione logre la paz y felicidad que se merece

George estaba en su habitación, una fría tarde del mes de diciembre cuando, por alguna extraña razón sintió el impulso de encender la computadora y ver si tenía algún e-mail y al abrir su bandeja de correo vio lo que buscaba:

Hermione Granger

George se apresuro a abrirlo y se llevo una sorpresa, al leer la carta se llevo una mano a la boca, tapándola

- Hermione ¿por que? ¿Por que no puedes creer en mí? – exclamo sorprendido George

Rápidamente redacto una respuesta confiando con todo su ser, que no fuese la ultima palabra de ella, tal como lo había prometido

_Cariño: _

_No tengo palabras para describir la impresión que me causo tu carta, debo confesar que he estado últimamente muy ocupado, pero no sabes cuanto te extraño y cuanto hubiera dado por poder hablar contigo aunque fuese una sola vez, y pese a que no crees en mí, yo te amo y no quiero que esto se acabe así, quiero hablar contigo pronto y espero que no me cierres la posibilidad de hacerlo_

_Te amo y espero nunca lo dudes_

_George_

- ¿que habrá pasado para que repentinamente tomes esa decisión? – se pregunto a si mismo

- No puede ser que ya no sientas nada por mi, no creo que me hayas engañado, seguramente tiene algo que ver con su ex – dijo y salio a dar un paseo para pensar

**_  
I was scared, I was scared,  
tired and underprepared,  
but I´ll wait for it._**

And if you go, if you go,  
and leave me down here on my own,  


- No me dejes así, sin una palabra, sin un porque – pensó – No puede ser que todo se haya perdido

Por otra parte Draco seguía charlando con Blaise Zabini sobre su problema con Hermione y una canción plagada de sentimientos y rabia se filtraba por el lugar

_**I'm not okay - I Promise**_

**_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down or have you go  
it's better off this way  
for all the dirty looks  
for photographs your boyfriend took  
remember when you broke your foot of jumping out the second floor  
_**

**_-_**Nosotros estábamos tan bien antes de que ese se metiera en el medio – dijo Draco algo incomodo

**_  
I'm not okay  
you wear me out  
_**

**_  
What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems (I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again  
you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
to be a joke and look  
another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook  
For the last time take a good hard look  
_**

- ¿Estas seguro? Yo no te vi bien en ese entonces ni ahora –dijo Blaise

_**I'm not okay  
you wear me out  
**_

- Es verdad... No estoy bien – dijo Draco

**_  
Forget about the dirty looks  
the photographs your boyfriends took  
you said you read me like a book  
but the pages are all torn and frayed  
_**

- Desearía que toda esta pesadilla pasara y pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, no soporto mas esto, quiero que sea mía, que olvide a ese idiota que nunca llegara a nada, que nunca la querrá como la amo yo, por mas que lo diga – dijo Draco pegándole un puñetazo a la puerta para descargar su creciente frustración

**_Now I'm okay  
I'm okay  
I'm okay now  
_**

**_  
But you really need to listen to me  
because I'm telling you the truth   
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust me)  
_**

**_- _**desearía que realmente estuviera aquí escuchándome porque le digo la verdad quiero decir esto: ¡Estoy bien! créeme - decía Draco

**_  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well I'm not okay I'm not o-fucking-kay   
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay_**

- Pero no lo estas! – Le grito Zabini – ¡¡Mírate! Maldita sea no lo estas! y no0 hace falta que lo niegues, se ve a leguas, Draco, si tu la amas, tienes que estar allí, con ella, a su lado, que sienta tu apoyo no tu desprecio tu guerra y tu egoísmo, a veces la frialdad causa mas dolor que las palabras mas hirientes, así que sal por ella, demuéstrale que estas aquí, que eres tu el que esta siempre allí con ella

- Hay demasiada rabia, esta decepcionada y llena de dolor y rabia, no quiere ver a nadie y menos a mi Blaise – le dijo Draco mientras se servia un vaso de whiskey envejecido de Ogden

- En tus manos esta la solución, óyela, entiende como se siente, ponte en su lugar y no la dejes sola, sin saber, es cuando mas necesita apoyo y tu debes ser quien este allí para dárselo – dijo Zabini

- lo haré – dijo Draco con una sonrisa

----------------------------------

No se que tal les hay parecido y si ya les empieza a molestar la metedera de canciones, pero en lo que a mi respecta, me parece que la música es un medio magnifico de expresar emociones, pensamientos, muchas cosas yo particularmente me desahogo a través de ella (bueno, quizá no tanto como escribiendo estas historias) pero al menos me sirve de mucho

Manden sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, espero les guste como se va desarrollando aunque advierto, no todo en esta historia esta escrito, nada es seguro, todo puede cambiar todo puede ser diferente, me gustaría que me mandasen sus preferencias acerca de como quieren que queden estas personas, es una colaboración que será muy tomada en cuenta, (tanto para los personajes como para las verdaderas personas que hay detrás de esto, o sea, los que inspiraron este fic)

Y para terminar, gracias a los que siguen esta historia capitulo a capitulo, pero como ya saben, lo mas importante para sabe es que dejen sus

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	13. Que vuelvas a mi

**_Capitulo Trece: Que vuelvas a mí... _**

"**_Una máquina  
De pensar en tí  
Eso es lo que soy  
Lo que siempre fui_**

Sabes que me esta matando esta espera cruel   
La resignación es un deseo sin piel, y  
Cada día llora algo muy dentro de mi  
No hay forma lógica de hacer mi vida sin ti

Y aunque me haga la invencible  
Lo fatal lo imprescindible  
Es que vuelvas a mi, vuelvas a mi, vuelve...  
El dolor es sofocante  
Y ahora todo lo importante  
Es que vuelvas a mi, vuelvas a mi, vuelve...  
No me tortures así"

- May ¿tu no crees que sea correcto lo que hice? ¿Tu no crees que fue mejor terminar con el? – le preguntaba a mi mejor amiga, una bruja también llamada May, la había conocido hacia poco por Internet, era de familia muggle como yo y nos llevábamos muy bien

- Hermione ¿sigues mal por George? – me pregunto May

- si May – le dije – es que me cuesta aceptar que cometí un error

- Bueno, por lo que se el es así, delicado, no querrá mostrarse vulnerable como es sino duro como una coraza, además, no podemos adelantarnos a lo que pasara, si tu lo quieres terminar bueno, es tu decisión – dijo May

- gracias May por tu apoyo, por lo menos puedo contar contigo para hablar – dije yo

- y lo mismo digo yo, no suelo hablar de esto con mas nadie – dijo May

Tiene un correo nuevo de George Crown 

- May dame un momento, acaba de llegarme un email de George – le dije apresuradamente

Abrí el correo a toda prisa, al leerlo se me aguaron los ojos

- May! – le dije rápido – George me acaba de escribir, es tan hermoso lo que me dice aquí...

George Crown acaba de iniciar sesión

George (online) – hola cariño

Hermione (online) – hola

George (online) - ¿por que quieres terminar así conmigo?

Hermione (online) – Por que no quiero hundirme más, no niego que te quiero, quizás demasiado para la situación, pero no quiero equivocarme

George (online) - ¿crees que esto es un error?

Hermione (online) – No es exactamente eso, sino que esto no es lógico, yo no se si...

George (online) – si yo te he dicho la verdad? Si Hermione, lo he hecho, y te amo

Hermione (online) – yo también George, pero mira la situación, tenemos muchas cosas que nos separan

George (online) – No pienses en eso

Hermione (online) – ¿como quieres que no lo haga, tú crees que yo no me siento mal? ¿Que no tengo sentimientos y que no razono?

George (online) - Se que te he descuidado bastante estos últimos días pero no es que yo no quiera, te recuerdo a cada instante, y no sabes cuanto daría por que estuvieses aquí conmigo, yo te amo Hermione cree, cree en mi

Hermione (online) – te creo – dije aunque no muy convencida

George (online) – Se que tienes razón, se que te descuido, se que no soy perfecto

Hermione (online) – nunca he esperado que lo seas

George (online) – Pero quiero que sepas que no quiero terminar, te amo cariño, y me siento muy mal por haberte hecho sufrir por mi culpa

Hermione (online) – bueno, olvídalo – el remordimiento de hacerle daño a alguien se volvió a apoderar de mi

George (online) – Gracias cariño

Hermione (online) – Es lo que siempre he intentado, es mas, te dedico una canción...

George (online) – Cual canción? Viniendo de ti, se que será muy bella, en estos momentos cualquier cosa tuya me haría muy bien... sabes que tus palabras siempre han sido un consuelo y un aliento para mi

Hermione (online) –

**_Te conocí un día de enero  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como ví que eras sincero  
en tus ojos me perdí_**

Que torpe distracción,  
y que dulce sensación.

Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
como Eneas y Benitin  
Yo te encontré varios rasguños  
que te hicieron por ahí

Pero mi loco amor  
es tu mejor doctor

Voy a curarte el alma en duelo,  
voy a dejarte como nuevo y todo va a pasar  
pronto verás el sol brillar,  
tu mas que nadie mereces ser feliz 

Ya vas a ver  
como van sanando  
poco a poco tus heridas,

Ya vas a ver  
como va la misma vida  
a descantar la sal que sobra del mar

Y aunque hayas sido  
un extranjero hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo, cómo dices ?  
Tú aun dices que decís?

Y lloras de emoción  
oyendo un bandoneón

Y aunque parezcas despistado  
con ese caminar pausado,  
conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón,  
por eso quise hacerte esta canción  


Hermione (online) – Eso es todo, espero que te haya gustado

George (online) – Me encanta, se que lo haces con amor y eso me alegra, eres maravillosa Hermione, no sabes cuanto te quiero

Hermione (online) – y yo a ti...

--------------------------------------------

_Por que Hermione dudó ¿será que ama a George? ¿Será que no quiere verlo mal? ¿Puedes tu llegar a sacrificarte por alguien así? ¿Será una mentira piadosa o una verdad oculta? _

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	14. Dazed and confused

**_Capitulo Catorce: Dazed and Confused_**

_Here I am_

_Dazed and confused_

_Nothing is right_

_Me against my mind_

_Me against my heart _

_Querido Diario: _

_No tuve valor, no lo hice, lo quiero y cualquier cosa que le haga daño a mi me lo hace mas, espero que no tenga que arrepentirme después..._

_Pero por otro lado me siento rara, creo que estoy confundida, Supe por varios que Draco esta tratando mucho a Cho Chang, se que ella esta últimamente muy interesada por el porque ella misma me lo dijo, pero no se por que no soporto pensar en esos dos juntos, pese a que estoy plenamente al tanto, me da coraje ¿celos? Puede ser, no se si es un sentimiento así o es simple egoísmo de mi parte?_

_No lo se _

_Cho Chang y Draco Malfoy?_

_Me hierve la sangre, últimamente me había llevado muy bien con ella hasta esto, creo que hasta la estoy empezando a Odiar con O mayúscula_

_No se que me pasa pero todo me parece muy extraño..._

Me senté a solas en mi casa a pensar ¿que demonios estaba pasando? Era como si todo fuera normal y a la vez no...

"_**Could it be worse?..."**_

Que es lo que siento por ti Draco?

Que es lo que siento por ti George?

_**Cierro mis ojos **_

_**y no logro pensar**_

_**Como voy a lograrlo?**_

_**Quiero olvidarte **_

**_y te pienso más_**

_**Quiero tenerte **_

_**y te vuelvo a perder**_

_**No se que pasa aquí**_

**_En mi confusión..._**

_**En mi propia confusión**_

_**Confusión, discusión**_

_**Todo en mi mente**_

_**Esperar y confiar**_

_**Que todo esto pase**_

_**Parar el sufrimiento**_

_**Y creer y sentir**_

_**Que nada es cierto**_

**_Quiero saber en mi interior_**

_**Si no es amor a dos...**_

_**Si no es amor a dos...**_

_**Es una confusión**_

_**No se si te amo o solo te quiero**_

_**No se si te odio o solo te pierdo**_

**_Quizá no eres tú_**

_**Quizá soy yo**_

**_No se si amo a los dos_**

(Esta barbaridad de canción también la compuse yo, bueno imagínensela como poesía ya que la letra y música es composición mía y no pienso subir también una partitura... si es horrible, no se preocupen tienen derecho a quejarse por mis atroces composiciones)

"**_What if you should decide_**

_**That you don't want me there by your side **_

**_That you don't want me there in your life..."_**

- me entere lo de tu y Chang, nunca imagine que recogieras lo que Potter deja atrás – decía mordazmente Blaise mientras ellos estaban paseando por el Londres mágico

- Solo somos amigos – contesto Draco

- Bueno, estoy segura que tu mujer no piensa lo mismo y si tú piensas recuperarla, esa no es la forma idónea

- no, tienes razón, ya se que haré, vamos – le dijo y lo arrastro por Londres hasta el Callejón Diagon

Rato después Draco estaba recorriendo afanosamente el Callejón Diagon buscando un regalo para Hermione, hasta que finalmente lo hallo, el sabia perfectamente que le gustaba a ella o lo que quería en esos momentos y no necesito pensar, solo buscar...

-Pum-

- Mami, papa acaba de aparecerse en la puerta – me aviso Erika que había oído el ruido característico de la Aparición

- Esta bien nena, anda a jugar – yo salí a abrir la puerta, era Draco como yo bien sabia

- Hola Hermione

- Que es eso que llevas detrás? – pregunte yo

- Toma, es para ti – dijo tendiéndome una pequeña lechuza color gris, sencillamente preciosa

- Oh gracias Draco, es hermosa, hace tiempo que deseaba una lechuza – dije agarrando la lechuza para verla mejor – no tenias por que haberte molestado

- Sabia que querías una, estaba en el callejón y pase por casualidad por el Emporio de la Lechuza, la vi y te la compre – dijo el con naturalidad

- De veras no tenías que haberte molestado – dije

- No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario, me encanta ver como te pones en estos momentos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa

En ese instante me sentí muy bien, fue una extraña sensación y sin darme cuenta, me acerque a Draco y lo bese... era algo que me pedía el cuerpo, algo muy raro pero no podía pensar...

- te voy a olvidar George... al precio que sea – fue lo ultimo que llegué a pensar

---------------------------

Bueno, espero ya se hayan recuperado del trauma de imaginarse que yo me pongo a componer canciones para mis fics, pero no es la primera vez que lo hago así que, espero disculpen mis defectos mentales

Espera asimismo que les haya gustado algo el capitulo ¿que le pasaría a Hermy? Vaya... no se que le pasaría para hacer algo así ¿hormonas desatadas?...

Voy a hacer una encuesta ¿Con quien quieren ustedes que se quede Hermione? ¿Con Draco o con George? Espero sus rw con las respuestas

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	15. Hormonas desatadas

**_Capitulo Quince: Hormonas desatadas_**

**_Advertencia (contiene escenas de sexo algo explicito, voy a tratar de ser comedida y no ser tan abierta para no caer en lo vulgar pero si gustan, pueden saltar esta parte hasta la marca del fin de la censura)_**

- te necesito ahora – susurre

Hermione agarro a Draco y le llevo a su habitación, uno torrente de hormonas desatadas en su cuerpo hacia que ella lo despojase febrilmente de la camisa mientras besaba su cuerpo desnudo, esa piel de marfil, mientras miraba a sus ojos grises en los que solía perderse antes

- ¿estas segura que quieres que lo hagamos? – pregunto Draco algo sorprendido por esa iniciativa tan ardiente e inusual, ella solo asintió y lo condujo a la enorme cama

Siguió besándolo recorriendo esa piel que conocía bastante bien, saturándose de su olor, ese olor tan masculino, tan Malfoy, rematadamente atractivo, Draco se estremecía ante los besos de Hermione, SU Hermione, nunca la había visto tan deseosa, ella siempre fue ardiente y ellos compartían mucho de su tiempo allí, enredados cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en ese momento, era mas que necesidad era una verdadera urgencia

- Her... Hermione... – jadeaba Draco ante las caricias que ella le prodigaba

- ¿que no te gusta? – le pregunte maliciosamente

- Me encanta... no pares por favor – susurraba el desesperado

Hermione empezó a besar suavemente su cuello desnudo, ella ya sabia que ese era su punto débil, a partir de allí, ya Draco no era consciente de nada, solo quería poseerla, hacerle el amor hasta quedar exhaustos

Continuo desabrochando su pantalón, que parecía a punto de estallar de tanta excitación, se los quitó y los mandó lejos de ellos, dejándolo solo en unos bóxer azul marino, luego ella se quito la ropa con una velocidad increíblemente rápida y se subió sobre el

- Mmm ¿que haré contigo? – pregunto juguetona

- Lo que sea, pero hazlo YA – dijo Draco desesperado, no podía soportar mas la excitación y el placer que ella le proporcionaba con solo algunas caricias

Se acerco a su bóxer y con sumo cuidado se lo quito de la forma que haría temblar a mas de un hombre: con los dientes... halando suavemente para hacerlo bajar de sus caderas y cuando finalmente estuvo a punto, termino de quitárselo rápido con las manos y sin mediar ni media palabra ella misma empezó a acariciarlo, su pierna se deslizaba suavemente entre las de Draco, quería volverlo loco, que casi le pidiese piedad quería hacerle el amor con una lujuria y un frenesí casi desconocidos, desbordantes...

- quieres? – dijo ella insinuando

- No esperes más, necesito que seas mía ya –exclamo Draco en un susurro ronco

Hermione se puso a horcajadas sobre el y empezó a hacerle el amor con todo, con unas ganas desatadas por completo...

Cuando ella se sintió cerca del clímax sus manos desesperadas empezaron a acariciar el torso desnudo de Draco y el supo lo que sucedería, a continuación tomo a Hermione por el torso y la atrajo mas hacia si para ayudarla a llegar al éxtasis, ella clavo sus uñas en la piel de Draco gimiendo de placer ante las sensaciones previas al nirvana y finalmente llego, en medio de múltiples sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo...

- Veo que tenias ganas de hacer el amor – dijo Draco descansando a mi lado luego de terminar

- si te soy sincera, tenia muchísimas ganas ¿te parece repetir? – dijo ella picara

- Vaya creo que va a ser un día muy largo... – me dijo Draco mirándome intensamente con deseo

- yo creo mas bien al contrario... será demasiado corto para las ganas que tengo hoy – confesé volviendo a subirme sobre de el para hacerlo una vez... o quizá mas...

---------------------------- fin de la censura ------------------------------------

- Que? ¿Que paso? – pregunto Hermione desconcertada al verse en la cama acostada y Draco a su lado, solicito, esperando que ella reaccionase

- te desmayaste – le contesto Draco

- ¿que yo me desmaye? – Pregunte – Por Merlín! Que raro

- No tienes buen semblante, seria mejor que te quedaras en cama y descansaras ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? – pregunto

- No, no tengo hambre... de hecho aun no me ha apetecido comer nada en todo el día – se me escapo decirle eso

- ¿como? Hermione son las seis de la tarde ¿no has comido aun? – Preguntó Draco horrorizado – otra vez vamos a caer en lo mismo?

- Como quieres que haga, si no me provoca comer ni nada- le dije

- Debes hacerlo, es mas, en este momento vamos para San Mungo, estoy plenamente seguro que volviste a caer en ese maldito problema – dijo Draco

- Estoy bien, es la verdad, por que estoy seguro que es eso otra vez ¿o estás embarazada? – pregunto algo sorprendido de su propio pensamiento

- No, no lo estoy – le conteste serena

- ¿ES POR ESE BASTARDO MUGGLE? ¿ES POR GEORGE? ¿ESTAS DEPRIMIDA POR EL? – grito sin poder creer lo que oía

-No quiero hablar de esa persona – dije yo con un hilo de voz

- esta bien, yo me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí te dejo tranquila, te doy espacio para que pienses y hagas lo que debes, mas tarde te llamare – dijo Draco y se marcho –

Salí rápidamente a escribir una carta para Harry y otra para May

Al rato de Salir del ministerio al día siguiente May y yo nos encontramos en un sitio Muggle

- May de veras, estoy muy confundida, pero te juro que con tal de salir del hoyo, haría lo que fuese – le dije a May

- te entiendo, por mi relación con Charles – me dijo ella comprensiva - ¿que piensas hacer?

- no lo se - le confesé – pero creo que lo mejor es que espere, aunque algo tengo decidido, voy a olvidar a George, quizás vuelva con Draco quizás no

- Perdiste el sentido verdad? – Dijo May - ¿como se te ocurre volver con el crápula ese?

- No quiero estar sola – le dije – quizá es miedo o quizá es que pienso que sea lo mejor para Erika estar de nuevo con su padre, quizá mi destino es ese, aunque yo no lo quiera aceptar, quizá mi futuro es seguir con Draco Malfoy hasta el día que muera

- pero Draco esta con otra, al menos, esta saliendo con alguien ¿verdad? – pregunto May

- Aun no han salido por que Chang no esta en Inglaterra, pero si se cartean bastante frecuente y si ella estuviera aquí no dudo que ya habrían salido – le dije

- ¿en que demonios estas pensando Hermione? – Me pregunto May – sabes eso ¿y aun así piensas por un segundo volver con el?

-Bueno, el me aseguro que aun me ama y que si yo lo acepto de vuelta el se olvida de Cho, ya que en el fondo no la ama sino que lo que hace es tratar de olvidarme – conteste

_**Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir  
dependiendo de tu calor. **_

El amor se acabo, la pasión termino, tu recuerdo lo siento bien, pero el día de hoy  
ya tu voz se desvaneció. 

Ya no busco tu olor, el detalle murió y me niego a pensar, que a tu lado yo brillare  
y voy preparando cicatrices del corazón que hoy se liberan de tu control.

Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir  
dependiendo de tu calor.

El amor se acabo, la pasión termino, tu recuerdo lo siento bien, pero el día de hoy  
ya tu voz se desvaneció.  


- Hermione piensa un momento por favor – me replico May

- sabes? El piensa irse a Portugal, España, me tiene en una encrucijada, dice que se ira este mes entrante y que el quisiera que yo me fuese con el, yo quisiera pero ¡eso significaría atarme a el! El dice que no, pero yo se como es perfectamente – le conté

- te iras? – Pregunto May incrédula – Ese crápula te dice que se vayan del país ¿Y tú todavía consideras la posibilidad? Hermione creo que de verdad todo esto hizo que perdieras la sesera

----------------------------------

¿Se ira Hermione con Draco? Decidirá abandonar Inglaterra definitivamente? ¿Con ello conseguirá olvidarse de todo y empezar de nuevo? ¿O se quedara en el país? La indecisión es algo terrible

Espero sus comentarios y demás allá abajito en el lindo botoncito que dice GO

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	16. Extraños reencuentros

_Hola chicos tengo el deber de informarles que George se olvido definitivamente de Hermy motivo por el ella se deprimió yel salio de la historia ya que como recordaran es basada en hechos reales... pero aqui acaba la realidad y empieza la ficcion... espero no les moleste.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

****

**_Capitulo Dieciséis: Extraños reencuentros_**

Llevaba a Erika cuando ella se sentó a jugar con un hermoso niño pelirrojo y yo estaba sentada cerca, muy pendiente de ella

- Hola, me llamo Iván y tu? – pregunto el niño a Erika

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erika, Erika Malfoy

- ¿Malfoy? – dijo el niño haciendo una mueca de repugnancia

- Si – contesto Erika con una altanería propia de una Malfoy

- vaya! Pero no te pareces en nada a los Malfoy – dijo Iván extrañado

- quien eres tu? Por que hablas así de mi papa – dijo Erika ya enojada

- Por que si tu papa es Draco Malfoy, se que es muy malo y enemigo de mi padrino – dijo el niño

-MI PAPA NO ES MALO - grito Erika

Al oírla enojada decir eso me acerque y otra persona también hizo lo mismo

- Iván! Ya nos tenemos que ir, despídete de la niña - dijo una voz masculina que me pareció conocida y yo voltee a ver

- Hermione! – dijo un guapo hombre de cabellos negros

- Yo me voy- dijo May levantándose rápidamente y yéndose a la puerta antes de que me hubiera dado tiempo para reaccionar

- Viktor! Viktor Krum - dije sin apenas creerlo

- Viktor! – Musite y me acerque - ¿ese niño...?

- Es el hijo de un amigo, Poliakov, mi ahijado – contesto dándome un beso en la mejilla – Y ella... ¿es la hija de Draco? – yo solo asentí

- tenemos mucho de que hablar, precisamente estaba tratando de averiguar donde vivías, ya que se que no estas en la Mansión – me dijo Viktor – vamos, te invito a cenar y conversamos

- Es que Erika esta algo cansada, pensé llevarla a casa – dije

- te acompaño y luego nos vamos tu y yo por ahí – me dijo Viktor

Y así hicimos, llegamos a mi casa deje a la niña en cuidado de mi madre y nos fuimos a cenar

- ¿te casaste por fin? – le pregunte a Viktor cuando llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa, solos

- No, nunca he podido hallar una mujer que valga la pena, solo conocí una así pero es algo imposible – me dijo algo apesadumbrado

-Cuanto lo siento Viktor – dije sintiendo una pena infinita por alguien, que como el, merecía tanto ser feliz

- Bueno, después te contare eso, dime tu ¿que tan mal te ha ido con Draco? Supe que se habían casado

- bueno, si nos casamos pero ahora estamos separados, no creo en el fondo que esto tenga arreglo, pese a todo... – dije recordando la ultima cosa que hicimos Draco y yo

- Bueno, no sabes cuento lamento que todo haya terminado – dijo Viktor – y más aun que no me hayas hecho caso cuando te dije que no era buena idea casarte con Malfoy

- ¿que querías que hiciera? Si había quedado embarazada – le confesé

- No, no lo sabia... – dijo Viktor sorprendido – y si no hubiera sido por eso?

- Quizás hubiera esperado mas o quizá nunca me hubiera casado – le dije – ya teníamos bastantes problemas en aquella época

- Hermione – me dijo y me tomo las manos sobre la mesa – Yo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por un canalla como Malfoy, yo estoy aquí contigo, por ti y para ti

Se me salieron las lágrimas

- No llores – me dijo – No quiero ver una lagrima mas por el

- No lloro por el, lloro por mí, por lo infeliz que soy, por lo bueno y comprensivo que eres tú ¿sabes que Ron y algunos de mis amigos no me volvieron a hablar más nunca? – le conté

- ¿Potter tampoco? De Ron no me extraña, ya conocí su carácter algo celoso en el Torneo – comento Krum

- Harry si me habla, la diferencia es que no esta en Inglaterra, esta trabajando con los Aurores fuera y no se si algún día vuelva a su país – le dije

- no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero ellos se pierden tener a alguien así como tu – dijo Krum con una agradable sonrisa – Malfoy no volvió a hablarme después de que se casaron

- Por que te retiro la palabra? – pregunte yo desconcertada

- Por que yo le dije una verdad que a el le pareció traición - me confeso

- Lo siento, nunca imagine que pasara algo así – dije recordando nuestro cuarto curso y el Torneo

- Si y ¿tu quieres saber por que fue? – me pregunto Viktor

- Si, si tú quieres decírmelo... – le conteste

- Fue por ti, por que le confesé que no podía seguir siendo su amigo cuando en el fondo a quien realmente siempre a quien he amado es a ti desde el día que te conocí.

Yo no tuve palabras en ese momento

- Viktor... estas diciéndome...? – empecé a decir pero el me interrumpió con suavidad

- Nunca tuve valor para decírtelo y nunca he creído que puedas corresponderme, cuando te dije que **nunca he podido hallar una mujer que valga la pena, solo conocí una así pero es algo imposible **me refería a ti, me di cuenta de que me gustabas y tuve el valor de pedirte que fueras conmigo al Baile de Navidad durante el Torneo, ese fue el mejor año que he tenido y no sabes cuanto me costo irme al finalizar el Torneo, quise que siguiéramos juntos ya que sabia que eras alguien especial y como te dije luego de sacarte del lago, que eras alguien muy especial para mi y que jamás había sentido lo mismo por una chica, quise que vinieras de vacaciones a Bulgaria, quería presentarte a mis padres, pero tu decidiste quedarte en Inglaterra, decidiste terminar con todo, diciendo que nada a larga distancia funcionaria (sentí un pequeño retortijón en mi interior al oír eso, recordando algo...) luego un par de años después supe que habías empezado a salir con Draco Malfoy no lo podía creer, de entre todas la personas fuera el, eso me dolió ya que de todos los hombres que podrías haber preferido eligieras precisamente a ese ser, pero acepte lo inevitable y yo por mi parte decidí confesarle la verdad a Draco y tratar de olvidarte pero es imposible, te quiero demasiado para olvidarte así nomás, tu fuiste lo mas bello que tuve, lo mas sincero, la única persona que pudo ver en mi algo mas que el famoso jugador de Quidditch, no me importa lo que creyeran algunos, yo se que tu fuiste y serás lo mejor que he tenido y si he vuelto, es por que supe que tenia que comprobar si eras feliz, si lo eras realmente, yo lo seria por ti y sino, yo estaría aquí para recuperarte, para darte lo que el jamás te pudo dar, la cariño puro que siento por ti.

Yo me había quedado sin palabras ¡Viktor me había amado! O quizá aun me amara pero...

- Viktor tu... tu...- yo no podía ni hablar, ni pensar c0herentemente

- Si, yo te amo Hermione, te amo con toda mi alma, lo que mas anhelo es ganar tu amor y hacerte feliz como nunca lo has sido – dijo Viktor y me volvió a tomar de las manos

--------------------------------------

Bueno ¡Tremenda revelación! Imagínense la cara de Hermione ¡Ella no se esperaba eso¿Después de tanto tiempo¿Que hará Hermione al respecto? Viktor viene con todo, draco quiere salir del escenario y llevarse a Hermy y ella hecha un lío

Que enrollada es la vida a veces verdad?

**R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	17. Aquí estare por ti

**_Capitulo Diecisiete: Aquí estaré por ti_**

_Aqui va un pequeño homenaje a una autora de fics cuyo fic sobre H/K me fascina, especialmente el lindo Kolya Poliakov_

- Pero Viktor... – empecé a decir yo pero el me puso un dedo suavemente en los labios

- No digas nada, se que este momento no es el mas adecuado y lo comprendo, solo dame la posibilidad de estar cerca – yo me estremecí

- Que crees que diría Draco si supiera que estas aquí – le pregunte yo

- sabría perfectamente a que vine – me dijo tranquilamente – yo vine aquí a buscarte, te halle y ahora lo único que me queda es ganar tu corazón, quisiera llevarte a Bulgaria, querría mostrarte un mundo nuevo, hacer uno para ti, lo que fuera necesario para devolverte la sonrisa – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa iluminando su cara

- no tengo palabras Viktor para expresar lo que pienso en este momento – le dije sinceramente

- No hace falta que digas nada, solo óyeme, piensa y toma las cosas con calma, no te presiono – me dijo Krum

- realmente en este momento solo me gustaría salir del hoyo en que estoy metida, curarme de todo lo sucedido y empezar sin mirar atrás, dejar lo negativo y seguir adelante – le confesé desahogando un poco mi tensión

- Entiendo, y por eso quiero que recuerdes que estoy aquí – me dijo Viktor

- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa – y cuéntame, como te fue en estos años?

- muy bien, seguí jugando al Quidditch durante todos estos años pero me retire ya, me fue bastante bien, inclusive vinimos un par de veces a Inglaterra, pero me tocaba marchar antes de haberte encontrado – me dijo

Yo no dije nada y el continuo

- luego ahora me retire y tengo mi propia fortuna, gracias a lo que mis padres tienen reservado para mi y lo que gane en todos estos años, no quise estudiar alguna carrera, lo que tengo es una proposición para trabajar en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos allá en Bulgaria, pero dije que primero me tomaría unas vacaciones, que tenia algo mucho mas importante que hacer y luego decidiría – me dijo

- Me hubiese gustado mucho haber ido a Bulgaria aquel año, pero no se si recordaras que coincidió con la vuelta de Voldemort, era muy arriesgado por mi parte salir sola del país, máxime siendo menor de edad, aun no totalmente cualificada y un blanco perfecto para el – dije confesando la verdad

- lo se, imagine con el retorno de el, todo sería diferente y así fue – dijo el – muchas cosas cambiaron

- si, aunque a veces pienso que algunas nunca lo hicieron – dije reflexionando

- Pensaste en Malfoy verdad? El era del lado de Voldemort al igual que su padre, se hizo mortífago inclusive, lo se – me dijo – pero renuncio y se unió a tu lado, quizás mas de lo que yo hubiese deseado

- Si, pero no quiero recordar esa época, fue la peor de mi vida, no pensé que podría sobrevivir a todo ello – dije – pensaba que aunque Harry pudiese acabar con Voldemort, igual íbamos a morir de una u otra forma, solamente por estar cerca de el y por ser lo que soy y por que nunca me uniría a el si me lo hubiese pedido

- no te avergüences de ser hija de muggles, eso a mi nunca me importo, Karkarov siempre desdeñaba a los nacidos de muggles pero siempre pensé que eso era lo de menos, ni siquiera mi familia que es sangre pura, pensó alguna vez que eso fuese lo primordial – me dijo – tu vales mucho, no pienses lo contrario jamás

- Karkarov – musite recordando – cuando supe que había sido un mortífago me dio mucho miedo, pero cuando supe que había muerto, sentí lastima de el, me acorde de ti y me pregunte que habría sido de ti para ese entonces – confesé

- Mira mejor vamos a olvidar todas esas cosas malas, que se queden en el pasado y tu y yo vamos a alguna parte ¿que tal si tu y yo nos vamos al cine? – propuso todo alegre

- Tu al cine? – pregunte riendo como tenia tiempo que no lo hacia - ¿tu al cine?

- oh vamos, admite que hay cosas de los muggles que son divertidas, podríamos ir, nos divertiremos bastante – dijo – yo he ido mucho últimamente en Sofía, hay un cine en un centro comercial no muy lejos de mi casa – dijo Viktor

- Dios creo que todo el mundo cambia y yo sigo inalterable – dije sorprendida por la revelación

- eso es lo mas importante, que nunca cambies, dejarías de ser esa extraordinaria mujer que eres Hermione – me dijo y me tendió su mano - ¿vamos?

Sonreí y acepte – esta bien

Nos fuimos a un centro comercial precioso en las cercanías de la avenida Clerkenwell, al noreste de la ciudad de Londres y allí entramos al cine

- Nunca pensé que iría al cine contigo – comente riendo al salir de la película

- Bueno, creo que deberías admitir que no me conoces del todo – comento Viktor riendo – mi prima Irina siempre solía decir que yo era demasiado reservado para que los demás supusiesen que podía y que no hacer

- Quizás tengas razón – dije yo admitiéndolo – lo que tuvimos en aquella época fue muy superficial en cuanto a conocernos el uno al otro

- Dilo por ti – dijo Viktor – cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que eras alguien excepcional, mi único amigo, Kolya Poliakov, ese es uno de los que vinieron conmigo de Durmstrang para el Torneo y cuyo hijo, mi ahijado, conociste, decía que debías ser muy especial para estar con Potter solo por amistad y no por que el fuera famoso

- nunca trate a Harry por que fuera famoso, es cierto, lo conocí el día que llegue a Hogwarts sin embargo nos hicimos amigos en Halloween, cuando me salvaron de un Troll en los baños, si no hubiera sido por el y Ron no estuviera aquí, y luego de eso nos hicimos inseparables los tres - dije recordando mis años en el colegio – nunca he sido persona que vea solo las cosas a través de

Un cristal de interés, si hago algo es por genuinamente lo siento así

- lo se, y Kolya también lo supo al verte – dijo Viktor tomándome las manos por sobre la mesa

Nosotros charlábamos la mar de bien, luego de habernos comido sendos helados cuando una persona llego a nuestra mesa

- Hola Krum veo que estas divirtiéndote bastante – dijo una voz arrogante que aun arrastraba las palabras

- Draco! – dije yo palideciendo

-----------------------------------------

Bueno ¡Atrapados con las manos en la masa! Hermione y Viktor han sido pillados por Draco ¿Que hará Draco al saber que Viktor ha regresado por ella? ¿Hermione decidirá aceptar a Krum? ¿Draco y Krum se pelearan por Hermione? Los problemas nunca acaban en esta historia

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	18. El Dragón vs El Halcón

**_ante todo disculpas por la demora esta semana he estado muy llena de trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de subir nada y de contestarles, espero me disculpen esta vez y gracias por leerme_**

**_Me han preguntado por George, quiero decirles que esa persona decidio salir de la vida de Hermione y ella no va a echarse a morir por alguien que realemente no la ama quiza logre olvidar y curar con Viktor... o prefiera dejarlo todo como esta... o volver con Draco... solo ella decidira_**

**_a todos los que han dejado rew gracias pero si lo hacen por aninomo no puedo responderles como suelo hacer (individual) eso va para ti Rocío.. y gracias a todos_**

**_(les recuerdo que en el cap 16 empezo la ficcion)_**

**_Capitulo Dieciocho: El Dragón Vs. El Halcón _**

Yo me quede de piedra, allí, enfrente de nosotros estaba Draco, mirandonos con el rostro duro

- ¿que haces tu aquí? – le pregunte desconcertada a Draco, el simplemente ignoro eso, ya que su atención estaba centrada en Viktor

- Draco Malfoy, nos volvemos a ver – dijo Viktor mirando a Draco

- Yo esperaba que eso nunca sucediese Krum – dijo Draco secamente – n0 después de nuestra última conversación

- Francamente, las condiciones son diferentes, ella es libre y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme si puedo venir a Inglaterra o no, este país no es de tu propiedad – dijo Viktor en un tono algo más duro que antes

- Vaya! – Exclamó Draco – veo que Hermione se ha encargado amablemente de ponerte al corriente

- No, te equivocas Malfoy, yo me entere por otras fuentes antes de venir, por eso regrese – Dijo Viktor – fue Harry quien me dijo

- ¿Harry? – musite yo desconcertada

- No esperaba otra cosa de Potter – dijo Draco irradiando un brillo de enojo en sus grises y fríos ojos - ¿ahora "El que derroto a Voldemort" es amigo tuyo?

- Me cae muy bien, al menos es alguien franco y honesto, cosa que no digo de todos – comento sarcásticamente Viktor

- ¿A que demonios volviste Krum? – Pregunto Draco dando un puñetazo en la mesa, yo me levante alterada

Krum se puso de pie y se le enfrento – Realmente no lo sabes?

- Si, sé que viniste por ella - dijo Draco algo mordaz - pero no creo que seas tonto¡No pensaras que te la voy a dejar así nomás!

- No hables de ella como si fuese un articulo de tu propiedad Draco Malfoy! – dijo Viktor iracundo

- Yo hablo como se me da la maldita gana Krum y tu no me vas a decir como son las cosas aquí – Dijo Draco acercándose a

Viktor

- Draco basta! – exclame yo, pero era inútil, los dos hombres que tenia al frente, solo estaban en ese instante, pensando y atacándose verbalmente

- No quiero lanzarte una maldición aquí mismo, por que sencilla y llanamente eres un ser insignificante – Dijo Viktor exudando ira por cada poro de su atlético cuerpo – Hermione no se merece una basura como tu

- Por favor Krum, a mi no me amedrentas con esas ridiculeces – dijo Draco retador y Viktor se le acerco dispuesto a pelear

- NO! Viktor por favor – le suplique tomándolo del brazo para tratar de aguantarlo – no lo hagas, te lo pido

Krum lo miro desdeñosamente y le dijo sin mas

- si vine por ella y si te la voy a ganar, por que a diferencia de ti, yo si se que es amar sin egoísmo – dijo Viktor fríamente – por algo me aparte una vez, cosa que no haré una segunda

Draco sopeso brevemente lo que iba a decir - pero mas que conmigo deberás luchar contra ella misma, ya que ella es incapaz de decidir con quien se quedaría

Yo palidecí, pues entendí perfectamente lo que esos ojos grises me decían, que no era capaz de enfrentarme a mis propios temores, que no era capaz de decidir a quien amaba o que haría al respecto, me enoje e hice lo que mi impulso me dicto al momento

- Si soy capaz, Draco y para que lo veas, te pido, desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida, aquí enfrente de Viktor, enfrente de ti, te digo que quiero que te pierdas y no volver a verte jamás – Dije sumamente molesta

**_So shut up shut up shut up  
don't wanna hear it  
get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
_**

- ya veo, Viktor te convenció peligrosamente rápido ¿no es así mi querida Hermione? Ya te iras a Bulgaria con el? No me extraña ya que sueles ser fácil – me pregunto mirándome como si me deseara la muerte de tanta rabia que sentía en ese momento

**_You'll never stop me_**

Yo respire hondo, había dado en el punto, aun no me había perdonado aquel fatídico error, lo que me hizo reaccionar sobre mis sentimientos hacia el y hacérmelo ver todo claro

- Cállate! Puede que sea así, puede ser que yo me haya dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero en este momento ninguna de esas importa, tú nunca podrás detenerme – le dije decidida como pocas veces

- Nunca lograras librarte de mi Hermione NUNCA! – me dijo Draco y me lanzo una ultima mirada antes de marcharse

A mi se me salieron unas lagrimas

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**_

- Hermione no llores, el no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas – me dijo Viktor con mucha dulzura pasando suavemente un dedo por mi rostro y llevándose las lagrimas que me habían corrido por las mejilla, yo sonreí pese a todo

- parece que estuviese maldita – dije – nunca poder ser feliz

- Nunca digas eso, recuerda que yo estoy aquí y vine precisamente a eso, a intentarlo todo por eso – me dijo haciéndome una suave caricia con sus manos, yo cerré los ojos, agradecida de ese gesto en ese instante

- gracias por estar aquí – musite sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la caricia

- No tienes por que – me dijo y sin más, sin darme cuenta sentí sus labios calidos posados sobre los míos, me estaba besando.

------------------------------------

Bueno, estos dos parece que se desearan la muerte ¿hasta donde llegara esta guerra bipersonal¿De que serán capaces Draco Y Viktor por lograr ganar¿Los dos jugaran limpio¿Que hará Hermione ahora¿Aceptará a Viktor? Pronto lo sabrán

**R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	19. Lo que no sabes de mi

**_Capitulo Diecinueve: Lo que no sabes de mí_**

"Ojala los momentos

Bellos que guardas

Dentro de tu corazón

Fueran los que duraran"

Sin darme cuenta le respondí ese beso, creo que inconscientemente, me agradaba, aunque cierta parte de mi conciencia me decía que lo que hacia no era correcto

- Lo siento – dije separándome con delicadeza

- Quien debería pedirte disculpas por haberte besado, pero no puedo negarte que me moría de ganas de hacerlo – me dijo Viktor mirándome a los ojos

- Debes saber muchas cosas – le dije – cosas que quizás cambien tu forma de pensar acerca de mi así que me gustaría fuéramos a caminar un rato mientras te cuento

Viktor y yo salimos de allí a dar un paseo mientras hablábamos

- Creo que se que me vas a decir y quiero decirte, que no te juzgo, te comprendo, te sentías sola, y quizás las únicas personas que te demostraron cariño fueran esas aunque no te merecieran

- Sabes algo? – pregunte dubitativa

- Si, no con detalles pero si, veras, cuando encontré a Harry de visita en Bulgaria, lo primero que hice fue preguntarle por ti, y el m confeso que te habías casado con Malfoy, cosa que yo sabia, le pregunte si eras feliz y el admitió que no, que había sido un rotundo fracaso y que habías intentado dos veces rehacer tu vida y cada vez había salido peor – me dijo Viktor

- si, y la ultima fue peor – dije yo mirando al suelo mientras caminaba – no solo eso, he caído en la depresión y hasta he rayado en el alcoholismo como forma de evadirme, no soy la mujer que tu crees que ves – le dije avergonzada – y entenderé si te arrepientes, ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui

- No digas eso – me replico

- Claro que lo digo, soy una mujer cobarde que aun no ha logrado ponerle el verdadero punto final a una relación que ha fracasado simplemente por que teme quedarse sola, por miedo, cobardía, aun sabiendo que ya no lo ama como una vez hizo, he intentado suicidarme, he intentado todo para terminar de acabar con mi miserable vida por que de verdad he llegado a un punto en que no quiero seguir – dije y una lagrima volvió a correr por mi mejilla

- Ah y perdona por ser franca pero no quiero que vas en mi algo que no hay, lo siento mucho Viktor pero viniste a recoger el despojo de mi y me parece injusto con alguien como tu – termine

- ¿sabes una cosa Hermione Granger? – yo me tense, preparándome para unas palabras que seguramente dirían su opinión acerca de mi verdadero yo – nada de lo que digas hará que cambien mis sentimientos por ti, yo te quiero por lo que eres no por lo que has llegado a ser, se lo duro que debió ser para ti todo lo que has pasado y se las locuras que uno comete por no sentirse solo - Yo levante la vista con los ojos aun húmedos

- ¿De veras puedes comprenderme? – le pregunté algo incrédula

- Si, yo también he cometido errores y no soy quien para juzgar a los demás mucho menos a ti – dijo Viktor abriéndose – estuve a punto de ingresar a la Orden Tenebrosa

- ¿me estas diciendo... que pensaste ser un mortífago? – dije con un hilo de voz

- Si y al final me arrepentí y sabes cual fue el precio de mi error, el precio de haber hecho algo así fue que mataron a mis padres, desde hace tiempo me quede solo, solo y con la esperanza de volver a ti – dijo el sinceramente

- Cuanto lo siento! – dije yo acercándome a el – bueno, me alegro que al final hayas tomado la decisión correcta

- que fuera un mortífago mas no era lo que tu esperarías de alguien que luchara por ti y me di cuenta que iba a equivocarme y renuncie a la posibilidad de ser uno mas de ellos – dijo tomándome de la mano –

Yo solo sonreí, que alguien pensara así solo por y para mi me cautivo y no se por que, pero me pareció sincero, aunque ya tantas veces me había equivocado

- Viktor ya es demasiado tarde, tengo que volver – dije al consultar mi reloj y ver – son las dos de la mañana! Gárgolas galopantes que tarde es!

- No te preocupes, vámonos ya – dijo y ambos nos despedimos para aparecernos yo en mi respectiva casa y el iba al Caldero Chorreante donde se estaba hospedando desde su llegada

_Querido diario:_

_Viktor ha vuelto, George ya es cosa perdida y Draco jura que nunca me librare de el ¿será que nunca podré intentar rehacer mi vida? He pensado darle una oportunidad a Krum ya que no niego que me gusta y siempre me gusto, y si llegamos a terminar fue por que estábamos lejos uno del otro no por otra cosa, creo que si lo intentare, pero aun estoy muy insegura _

Al día siguiente en el Ministerio de Magia

- 6..2..4..4..2

- Bienvenido al ministerio de Magia diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita

- Viktor Krum, visita a una funcionaria del Ministerio – dijo el sin entrar en detalles

- Bienvenido visitante, toma la identificación y colóquesela en un lugar visible de la ropa, tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita en el modulo de seguridad para registrarla

- aja – dijo el impaciente

- Hermione necesito que termines el informe de detención de Widdershins para esta tarde – me dijo mi jefe, desde la puerta

- ya lo tengo listo señor Rabbnott – le conteste - bueno aquí lo tiene yo me voy a...

- Almorzar? – Dijo la voz de Viktor desde la puerta – hola Hermione vine a invitarte precisamente

- Un momento ¿usted no es el señor Viktor Krum, gran jugador del equipo de Bulgaria? – pregunto con los ojos desorbitados el señor Rabbnott

- Si, en efecto, pero ya salí del equipo – dijo Viktor con timidez

- Es un honor para mí conocerlo señor Krum, no sabía que lo teníamos de vuelta por aquí

- Si, estoy aquí y creo que por una larga temporada, ahora si me disculpa, Hermione y yo nos disponíamos a salir, que tenga buenas tardes - dijo y tomándome de mano ante la mirada atónita de la mitad del personal del departamento salimos rumbo a el atrio

- Esto disparara los cotilleos del ministerio – le dije algo ruborizada

- Tonterías – dijo el desdeñosamente – que digan lo que quieran, no he venido a esconderme

- Espero que esto no de extienda demasiado – dije yo pensativa – sino, hasta el mismo ministro es capaz de hallarte para pedirte un autógrafo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, estos dos están empezando a salir juntos ¿será que se harán novios? Bueno si Draco no ha nada para impedirlo...

Continúen mandando su reviews y no sean tan malitos, se que la están leyendo bastante pero no me dicen nada...

_Claudia Granger _

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	20. Corazon de Bruja

_**Capitulo Veinte: Corazón de Bruja**_

_**Nota: si hay algo que en esta vida detesto es el chisme y la prensa amarillista, así que va algo en recuerdo de ello **_

Seguimos saliendo juntos a diario, el me iba a buscar para almorzar y luego me esperaba al salir del ministerio

- rayos, todavía me faltan dos semanas para salir de vacaciones – dije un día al salir del Ministerio – y como me gustaría que pasaran estos días rápido

- Si, entiendo – dijo Viktor – es agotador

- De verdad que el chiste ese sobre la bruja, el troll y el leprechaun estuvo buenísimo, casi no podía parara de reír – le dije recordando

Una lechuza entro en el local donde estábamos almorzando portando un paquete envuelto el papel marrón y de forma tubular

- Rayos! Quien fue el inoportuno que me ha enviado una lechuza a esta hora – dije desatando el paquete de la pata de la lechuza que rápidamente emprendió de nuevo el vuelo

- Lo único que digo es que menos mal que estamos en el Callejón Diagon, si estuviéramos en un sitio muggle... – comento Viktor mirando el paquete

Abrí el paquete y encontré un ejemplar de la revista del mundo mágico que mas odiaba: Corazón de Bruja

- tu lees eso? – pregunto Viktor mirando la revista

- YO? Nunca – dije desconcertada – no tengo idea porque me han enviado esto

La abrí y me quede de piedra

- ¿Hermione? ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto Viktor al ver la expresión de mi cara

"_**Draco Lucius Malfoy anuncio su compromiso con la joven bruja Cho Chang"**_

_Ayer en una recepción realizada en un sitio londinense, ambos futuros contrayentes anunciaron su compromiso y la fecha de la boda, estos dos jóvenes provenientes de familias respetadas en el mundo Mágico a quienes deseamos toda la suerte del mundo..."_

Y en otra pagina...

"_**La ex esposa de Draco Malfoy tiene nueva pareja: el afamado ex-jugador de la selección de Bulgaria Viktor Krum"**_

_La señora Hermione Granger, luego de su fracaso matrimonial con Draco Malfoy ha sido vista últimamente acompañada con el atractivo y famoso deportista de Quidditch Viktor Krum, como todos recordaran, ellos fueron novios durante la celebración del Torneo de 1994..._

- Dios que montón de basura – dije yo asqueada – mientras a el le desean lo mejor a mi me pintan como la mala del cuento ¡Que barbaridad!

- Bueno, Draco va a casarse con Cho ¿que piensas hacer? – m pregunto Viktor algo sombrío

- yo nada, respecto a el, que se case si le da la gana – dije yo – pero en cuanto encuentre a la que hizo este articulo sobre nosotros te juro que la mato

- Ya que el se va a casar ¿por que no aceptas irte conmigo a Bulgaria? – me dijo

- Acepto – dije bruscamente sin pensarlo

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Viktor sin poder creerlo – ¿Te vendrás conmigo? ¿Te casaras conmigo?

- Me iré contigo, pero en cuanto a casarme... no se – le dije sinceramente – espero comprendas...

- Si, no te preocupes, ¿cuando quieres que nos vayamos? – me pregunto

- Voy a meter la renuncia en el ministerio, trabajare estas dos semanas que me quedaban hasta mis vacaciones y nos iremos a Bulgaria – le dije

- Gracias Hermione – dijo Viktor emocionado y me besó intensamente

Volver a amar

Al final nos separamos

- Lo único que te pido es que vayamos con calma, todavía tengo mucho que curar, mucho que superar y no quiero lastimarte a ti por culpa de eso – le dije tímidamente

- No hace falta que digas eso, yo tendré paciencia, si la tuve para esperar que fueras libre otra vez, la tendré para que toda siga el ritmo que tu le dictes – me dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos

- Espero que todo esto no afecte a Erika – le confesé

- No lo hará, espero hacer todo lo posible para que ambas sean felices, y aunque no tengo hijos quisiera empezar con ella, a ser un padre para ella, bueno, ya he practicado con Iván... y mira que es terrible – dijo y soltó la risa

- entonces si se juntan... derribaran la casa – dije yo soltando la carcajada – sálvese quien pueda

- me encantas cuando ríes, parece que hubiese salido el sol luego de un largo invierno – dijo Viktor y yo me ruborice

- Gracias, pero eso mismo podría decir de tu regreso a mi vida – digo algo más alegre

- Bueno, habrá que preparar todo para irnos, me gustaría que nos hubiésemos ido antes de la boda de Malfoy

- Malfoy! Tendré que hablar con el, decirle que me voy del país, que la niña se vendrá conmigo – dije recordando de pronto

- No creo que sea buena idea, pero respeto eso mi amor – me dijo Krum

-Gracias – dije sonriendo como tenia tiempo que no hacia

- Solo espero hacerte feliz – dijo besándome una y otra vez

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que lindo ¡Hermione acepto a Krum! Bueno me parece que hacen bonita pareja y ella lograra ser feliz, ojala sea así

Lamentándolo mucho hay mucho que no podemos decir lo mismo, solo nos resta esperar y ver que sucederá con nuestras vidas

** R E W I E W S **

Por Favor

Harán un fanfic y autora feliz


	21. Boda y despedida

**_Capitulo Veintiuno: Boda y despedida_**

Doce días después...

- Hermione por fin te encuentro – dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy

-Si, he estado muy ocupada últimamente – dije con ironía

- Si, me imagino que con Krum – dijo con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz

- si en efecto, con Viktor, pasado mañana me voy a Bulgaria – le dije sin mas preámbulos

Draco se quedo momentáneamente helado pero luego reacciono

- Tu sabes perfectamente que si me caso con Cho es por que tu no quieres volver conmigo – me dijo Draco medio enojado

- aja y? – le pregunte indiferente

- que tu ahora vienes y me dices que te vas a Bulgaria con ese maldito de Krum – me reclamo

- No vine a pelear por ti, solo vine a decirte, que cuando quieras ir a Bulgaria a visitar a tu hija puedes hacerlo, no te lo impediré – le dije con sencillez

- Yo me iré a España, allá nos casaremos – me dijo Draco resignado

- que les vaya bien – conteste con sequedad

- No me vas a decir mas nada? – me preguntó

- NO, en lo absoluto, ya todo por mi parte esta dicho, solo me resta decirte adiós – le dije fría

- esta bien, adiós, ojala seas feliz – dijo sin mirarme y se marcho

Este es el fin de nuestra historia... – pensé al verlo marchar – que mal termino todo y que sinsabor dejaron todos estos años...

Hermione se fue a Bulgaria tres días después con su hija y se instalo en Sofía con Viktor en su mansión

- Bueno, bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar – dijo Viktor abriendo la puerta de la casa

Al entrar y ver el interior, sentí la calidez del sitio, era sencillo y acogedor, pero lo que me llamo mas la atención es el enorme estante de libros que había en la sala

- Libros en la sala? – le pregunte riendo

- Oh vamos, admítelo, a ti te gustan, así que pensé que lo mejor para ver a primera vista al llegar seria eso – me dijo Viktor – no recuerdas donde nos empezamos a conocer?

- En la biblioteca de Hogwarts – le dije rememorando aquellos días

- exacto, esos libros están en búlgaro, pero no dudo que llegaras a aprender rápidamente el idioma – me dijo

- Si te tengo de maestro... – le dije picara

- mami ¿que es búlgaro? – me pregunto Erika

- Es un idioma, cielo – le contesto Krum – como el ingles

- Ahh, gracias Viktor – le dijo la niña con una sonrisa

- Y ese niño? – Preguntó Erika mirando un hermoso niño que salía discretamente de la cocina – yo como que...

- Iván! – Dijo Viktor corriendo a abrazarlo – como esta mi campeón ¿Y tus padres?

- Bienvenido a casa Vik – le dijo Poliakov saliendo de la cocina – y a usted también señora – dijo saludando con una reverencia a Hermione

- Hermione te presento a Kolya Poliakov, mi mejor amigo, bueno mejor dicho, mi único amigo – dijo Viktor – Kolya, te presento a Hermione

- Por fin tengo el placer de conocerla, aunque ya nos habíamos visto – dijo Kolya

-En el Torneo, recuerdo su cara – dijo hermione tendiéndole la mano

– hola pequeña ¿como te llamas? – dijo acercándose a Erika

- Erika – dijo ella con arrogancia

- veo que ya perdiste la costumbre de decir el apellido de tu papa – dijo Iván pomposamente

- no es cierto – dijo Erika

- si es cierto – dijo Iván

- Ok no peleen niños por favor – dijo Viktor – tendrán mucho tiempo para ello

- Bueno, cuando será la boda? – pregunto Kolya alegremente

El rostro de Viktor se ensombreció, olvido decirle...

- En cuanto Viktor quiera – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – es cuestión de que el ponga la fecha

- Como? – exclamo Viktor sorprendido ante aquello que acababa de oír

- Si, que lo he pensado y si, acepto, solo es cuestión de que tu digas cuando quieres que se haga – le dijo Hermione sonriendo de par en par

- Pasado mañana! – dijo el, no te digo mañana por que no nos daría tiempo de...

- ok Vik tranquilo, me parece que en esto tengo algo de parte así que esto se merece un brindis, traje una botella del mejor Kummel que puedas hallar en toda Bulgaria - dijo Poliakov sacando una botella en forma de oso y sirviendo tres vasos

- por una nueva vida – declaro Poliakov – y que sean muy felices ya que ambos se lo merecen

- Salud – dijeron los tres

La boda fue espectacular, Hermione se caso mucho mas convencida que la primera vez...

- Estoy feliz Viktor, gracias por devolverme la vida – le dije al llegar a lo que seria de ahora en adelante, nuestra habitación

- me alegro que te sientas así – dijo Viktor que se encontraba en el balcón, desde el cual se divisaba la mayor parte de Sofía, la herm0sa capital de Bulgaria

- Es una noche estrellada – dije observando el cielo – creo que tenia años que no lo miraba como hoy

- Eso me recuerda algo – dijo Viktor poniendo algo de música – esta canción creo que te dirá mucho sobre lo que siento por ti, una noche como esta, se llama Yellow...

_**Look at the stars, **_

_**Look how they shine for you, **_

_**And everything you do, **_

_**Yeah, they were all yellow. **_

_**I came along, **_

_**I wrote a song for you, **_

_**And all the things you do, **_

_**And it was called "Yellow." **_

_**So then I took my turn, **_

_**Oh what a thing to've done, **_

_**And it was all yellow. **_

_**Your skin **_

_**Oh yeah, your skin and bones, **_

_**Turn into something beautiful, **_

_**You know **_

_**You know I love you so, **_

_**You know I love you so. **_

_**I swam across, **_

_**I jumped across for you, **_

_**Oh what a thing to do. **_

_**Cuz you were all yellow, **_

_**I drew a line, **_

_**I drew a line for you, **_

_**Oh what a thing to do, **_

_**And it was all yellow. **_

_**Your skin, **_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones, **_

_**Turn into something beautiful, **_

_**You know, **_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry, **_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry. **_

_**It's true, look how they shine for you, **_

_**Look how they shine for you, **_

_**Look how they shine for... **_

_**Look how they shine for you, **_

_**Look how they shine for you, **_

_**Look how they shine...**_

- No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento, es hermosa – dije emocionada

- más hermosa eres tú, estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí, conmigo, en esta que ahora es nuestra casa – dijo Viktor abrazándome por detrás mientras yo contemplaba la ciudad de noche – y que esta sea la primera de muchas noches juntos...

Draco se marcho a España una semana después de la partida de Hermione, no se caso con Cho... o por lo menos aun no, tuvieron un bebe y se pusieron a vivir juntos. Solo escribía a Hermione para preguntarle por Erika pero aun no ha ido a Bulgaria a visitarla.

George, después de leer el adiós de Hermione, le respondió diciéndole adiós y nunca mas volvió a saber de el.

Hermione y Viktor tuvieron un bebe luego de un año al que pusieron Vladimir, Erika ya con cuatro y medio intentaba ayudar a su madre con su hermanito

Y por fin quedo respondida la gran pregunta

**_¿Y donde esta el amor? _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el capitulo final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado (en el fondo a mi no me gusto tanto pero...) hice demasiados cambios pero al final, la termine (ya vaya que me dio guerra!)

Espero me dejen sus comentarios y digan que tal les pareció a ustedes...

Con mucho cariño para todos ustedes desde Venezuela

_Claudia Granger _


End file.
